


STARS (UNDERSWAP)

by VOID_OF_INSANITY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :D, :D through So comment to vote on stuff or ill do it my way. Are updated tags. Check them out!, ;3, Angst, Because theres not enough boy ones, But girls win by one, But that happens later because of an event., Chara is a girl, Fluff that rots your teeth, Frisk is a girl, Gen, Gore, Gotta keep the number of gendered children even, Humans, Hybrid - Freeform, I bet im bad at this already..., I might leave cliffhangers, I promise, I suck at tags, I wrote all the tags and it got deleted so im not doing it again, If i make a boy one someday they will be a wolf, Im abusing the tags a bit, Im learning tags :D, Monsters, My first fiction, Next au with mine you decide if reader a boy or girl, POV Papyrus, POV Sans, Pov other charcters, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sad before hAppy, Sans knows whats up, Short or long chapters, Short summary of tags, Smut.... but itll be like fake chapters, Sneak peak for one power of each in their forms, So comment to vote on stuff or ill do it my way., So dudes can be happy too, So please dont judge me ;w;, Wolves fly and Foxes teleport, You are a kitsune, You pick name through comments, but also lots of fluff, hope you like it, lots of sad things, sorry boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOID_OF_INSANITY/pseuds/VOID_OF_INSANITY
Summary: .. So basically people knew of monster legends cause it was a old town isolated so they're a bit behind stuff. The reader father is abusive to her since she has magic and he hated her for it for being a disgusting freak of nature her mother tries to defend her but it's not enough. Eventually he finally snapped and tries to end the reader. Reader prepared and scared to die.... mom steps in and protects her she told reader to run. But thanks to lack of exercise she didn't get so far but with father catching up she was determined she climb the mountain and for the first time saw stars with tears in her eyes from emotional pain and beauty from new scenery she didn't notice when her father got closer cause soon she was already falling....





	1. Just the preview idea

**Author's Note:**

> Her magic depends on her emotions negative feelings are deadly like rot and death if their positive she creates and life... omg I bet I sound dumb...

Um so I swear this is just the preview so next time there will be a chapter I PROMISE and I don't break those! ):3 so reader might have specific look but you can imagine them as whatever omg I messed up there on her as a girl ugh this is harder than I thought to keep it neutral... -_- so you can put name ideas in the comments and imagine how reader looks like I'm going to try to put pictures but I'm how .... Ill try though! So see you next time my peeps


	2. START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview but long version

It was just another day in your room. Well it was more of a basement so he could lock you up down here. Mom told you if they the people ever found you you'll be staked and burned to death. Maybe that's why you didn't run away because you were scared of dying. Of being found out. Father always hated you but he cares you think enough to not expose you. It was cold so cold you felt goosebumps on your skin. You woke up early again you just have to wait until they brought you food or maybe more supplies. With nothing much to do all you do is read, draw, color, write...   
Eventually that could get boring and sometimes it does those are the days you just stare not eating or doing anything... This was your life.  
Finally the door opened to reveal father he looked mad already he usually wait to beat you in the evening or near night what changed that? Already scared you backed to the corner more. Since your magic reacts to your emotions it was rot right now but no he never touched you after you accidentally rotted the tree instead he beats you With a stick.   
"Oh Y/N you think you can hide in your corner foolish brat get the duck out of there already or I'll get you myself!" He yelled angrily You were about to move when he grabbed your covered arm leaving more bruises dragging you to him. Quick and merciless he held his metal rod high and hit hard right that your arm. It was throbbing with pain but you learn to keep quiet or he'll hit more. Only muffled whimpers escaped. "Shut up you whining bitch do you want another beating?" You knew it was useless to answer since he did it anyway after a while you blocked it all out numb to everything. You waited until he was done and left well not before throwing a apple in your face. He finally left leaving you tired bruised and sore. Slowly sitting up despite your body's protest you grabbed the apple and bit into it.   
(It's okay you're ok you're alive you're fine) you related this mantra in your head until you believed it. This was your life until one day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably really bad...


	3. START 2nd Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He snapped barging down your door to finally end it all you knew because you can sense it. This was it this was the end there was much room for escape anyway you already gave up before trying.... Just numb away like you always do except this time it's forever. Bye mom you were the only good thing here in my life I know you tired so it's ok. Then a noise erupted from your ears. "Name! Run away quick! Hurry I can't hold him off much longer! Grab some food and run!" "Ngrgh!" Father slapped her so easily you don't know what happened to mom but you were running grabbing a few apples. "Get back here!" Father roared angrily you were sure the neighbors heard now but you were already taking off again the only place no one would find you Mountain Ebbott...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a first kudos so I made this chapter....
> 
> Btw I think all my chapters have cussing so yeah.... (°-° )

First thing that morning you were drawing you were drawing what was some lady with flowing hair, a gown of white, with bands of gold on her hands, arms and ankles, she had a crown of fire and gold, and her wings were of the softest feathers for a pillow. You know her in your dreams but before you have the chance to touch her or speak she disappears so you watch her trying to memorize her stain her image in your mind but it never works just blurred out faces and wings flapping away. As soon as you were done you didn't realize how long it took. It was already near night and they haven't brought food yet. But it's ok father forced mother to stop feeding sometimes. You can live without food but you will always have a hollow feeling and already become weaker than usual. You have to restore your magic with energy and no energy comes from nothing. Even weak physically you have lots of power which you never truly learned to use for fear you'll kill mom. So you hold it in until you burst as a bomb overflowing with magic those are the days when you are sore. It's so much so hold in it's just tiring. When it does get out it rots the floor. So you stay in the corner to hold it once more. That's the time when father came in with his metal stick and a knife...  
This was a first why is the air suffocating? Why does the air flow as if their were dark tendrils dragging me to hell. I done nothing wrong to deserve this but this was fate."CoME HerE YOu LIL BiTCh" you trembled with fear this is it was it? "DaDdy GoTZ A PrEsENT FoR YOU!" He never used that word before and for the first time in a long time you had tears in your eyes almost letting out a scream. As always he held this stick high about to hit you. You can't numb this out you were going to feel pain until you die. Goodbye mom I love you I know you were weak but you still tired so thanks mom for everything. Dad I AlwAys have- "Name get up right now and run! I can't hold him off much longer! Grab some food and run, the mountains go there and LIVE!" With a face red with frustration and pure willpower you ran not before hearing dad slap her hard as if she were a rag doll. Only grabbing a few apples it was more than enough you saw what a mountain was in books and stories so immediately you saw it mount Ebbot you read the legends those who climb it are never to be found. Well you don't want to be found so you ran on adrenaline rush all the way to the mountain with father already coming up to chase you. You knew the neighbors probably heard by now and joined father. Running faster you find a trail following it you reached a cave and from their you saw stars the first time and finally you cried for the most likely loss of mom and the beauty of stars. It was only for a minute until you heard you father and some others calling out "demon" "witch" "go back to hell!" But you didn't realize you were already falling.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; I'm so happy


	4. True Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this a cat or a dog? You pass out.   
> Asgore what. If he's a goat how come he doesn't match the books. Why did that frog meow? Frogs croak! Oh a piece of candy ooh a piece of candy get this reference XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because peeps actually noticed this story thanks! ;w;

>It was dark so dark but you never felt this comfortable before always sleeping on hard wood and a single blanket. You could stay here forever never see your father again. Never see mom-MOM?! You quickly got up as the memories flowed back to you. You held your head forcing them to stop please stop but you remember what happened with perfect clarity. Again in a while you cried. You cried what felt like hours or days But you knew it was only for minutes because then a creature approached you. "Hooman yous must be knew 2 underground!" Huh? A cat or a dog? If only you had your book wait a second they don't talk so what is it? "Who are you" you didn't ask it because it'll be rude. "I'm a monster and im Tem temmie the tem!" It said all to happily you shouldn't trust it, it'll hurt you if you let it. But mom told you it's better to be kind and if your kind they be kind back. "H-hi Tem my name is name it's nice to meet you!" You offered your hand like they do in books but you had paws... You shook them anyway. "UGH DOn'T ToUCh Me" you flinched back that was the voice of your father you thought it was demonic. But then he played it off "hahaha Tem knows you new to underground Tem shows you ow thangs work round hear!" A heart came out of your chest you felt hollow and empty inside it was unpleasant. You looked at your soul one more time then listened to Tem. "Finally thethe idiot..." he whispered but you have excellent ears and you heard what he said if you weren't suspicious before you were now. "Tem can I not do this-" it went ignored "That is hoomans soul the vory culmination of you boing" He mutters under his breath "it's different" He continued "You soul start off weak but can be strong with LOVE Yous want LOVE don cha? Catch the Temmie flakes!" Even suspicious you will do it even if it looks sharp... You took the temmie flakes. "Argh!" You let out a scream this is worst than fathers beatings your legs gave out with exhaustion. "YoU IdIOt DOnT YoU KnOW ITs KILLED oR bE KILLED! HAHAHAHAAHA DIEEEEE....." Again you were prepared to die 2nd time in a day? Maybe you should just stay dead again you fell without a fight. When suddenly a fireball shot at Tem. He let out a screech as he ran away. "What a horrible creature to hurt such a innocent youth... Hello my child my name is Asgore gatekeeper of the Ruins. What is your name my child?"  
"My-y NamE is-is Name." That's when you passed out...  
Asgore's POV  
Oh my stars she passed out... (°_° ) ... Internally panicking but calm exterior. I must take the child to my house in the Ruins so she can rest properly! He quickly walked with carrying her in tow. She must be hot she has so many sweaters and layers. No that would be inappropriate. He passed by more Froggits not before grabbing some monster candy it can prove useful to her healing. Unlocking the traps in puzzles in the Ruins he met with Mettablook. "Mettablook dear I know you like to lay here and I promise you can do so more if you should allow us to pass." "Oh Asgore darling of course I'll let you pass but who is that girl?" "Please Mettablook I must heal her wounds." "Oh dear... Then go right ahead but let me see her some time she looks lovely." "I bet she is Mettablook" "Asgore darling please call me Metta." "Until later Metta." He quickly left the scene once more until he was in his home. He gently left the woman to rest in bed. He began to use healing magic but something deflected it. He pressed on more and became confused? "Why is there magic in this child?" He whispered he'll watch her carefully after all the images were the one to trap them all here...  
Back to reader PoV   
She was comfortable again in darkness. Where was she this comfortable again? The flowers... She only sat up quickly breathing heavily. Tem. I need to stop blacking out when I could... "I see you are awake my child. Are you well I healed you wounds." She didn't know if he was safe but relaxed anyway he would have killed her if he wanted her dead. So you'll trust him for now. Little did she know it went both ways. "What should I say" she thought. She spoke "So your a goat right it's in my books..." He starred at her for a bit in shock then let out a deep laugh. "Hohoho A goat you say! I haven't laughed that hard in years! No hohoho I am of a monster child." Quickly she flinched she read stories of monsters in legends killing humans for souls so perhaps it's true if Tem was anything on that. "Are you going to take my soul too..." She said in a dead voice. It was devoid of any HOPE. Then his laughter was quickly gone replaced with hurt and sorrow? "No I don't not intend to take your soul my child. I only ask that if you can trust me. I really do not intend to do any harm." He really doesn't seem like Tem it was genuine. She could trust him. "So I really am underground now..." "Yes unfortunately your trapped like the rest of us." "Trapped? What do you mean?" Asgore began to tell his story of how humans and monsters used to live together peacefully until one day conflict broke out. He didn't explain how. But humans with magic that were mages 7 to be exact forced a barrier around mount Ebott to trap monsters there forever and the only way to escape was... He didn't answer my last question. Changing the gruesome subject he said that now you were feeling better you should go out and explore the Ruins. You rreally did want to explore even if you trapped again. But trapped in a new area a bigger area was so much better than the dark basement. "When your done exploring I have a surprise for you so go ahead and take your time. One more thing monsters don't want to fight you should learn to SPARE them use MERCY. Or you can flee from the scene whatever you do don't fight. Later my child" From simply going out of Asgore's home you were already amazed of the sight of such a huge tree you watched it for a while wanting to draw it but you didn't have anything except a few apples. Speaking of apples you were hungry and greedily ate one of them you save the rest for later. Going through the Ruins you found a toy knife... You didn't want to touch it for fear of father. Speaking of father meeting the goat man for a short time you felt he was already more of a dad than yours ever was. You thought of it why would he like you anyway. Also you haven't thought till now But where are you going to live? Live with Asgore? That doesn't sound bad....   
You approached a Frog. Your eyes shinned with excitement it was a Frog from your books! You immediately wanted to pet it and so you did it purred in content. Wait purring? "What is this madness!" Froggit looked confused. You walked away quickly to a room with a bake sale? But you have no money or gold. So you left the area. Going left you met a pink blob? It greeted you. "Hello darling I see your awake you had me quite worried you know!" "Um who are you?" "Oh where are my manners! I am Mettablook but call me Metta you were knocked out darling" You simply nodded repeating the name Metta. "Metta? Can you show me around I don't know where everything is and I want to see if you don't mind." You trailed off nervously. "Of course darling I wouldn't mind if near such a lovely little lady~" "T-Thanks Metta"   
Again in the Ruins but this time with a partner you transverse through the Ruins at one time seeing candy. Which you only had once. You looked at all the pieces of candy. "Oh a piece of candy, oh a piece of candy, -" "Darling it says only take one." "Oh" you said sadly taking one. "But since I'm a ghost I can't eat this so you can take my piece" "Thanks Again Metta!" You took another piece happily. You didn't want to go to the beginning where Tem was. So you went back home waving Metta goodbye. "I'll see you later Metta." "I hope I'll see you later darling~" He winked before taking off. You smiled... haven't done that in a while either. You liked this feeling like mom... You feel a tinge of pain but quickly recovered no think of now...   
As you entered Asgore's home the smell of something? Filled the air it filled you with HOPE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make a larger one enjoy.


	5. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live with Asgore in the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at Asgore's level at names I can make legit own ideas and not taking from others I can draw but I'm so bad at names. I a dog twinkie after those snacks Xd

Walking inside Asgore's home the smell of something pleasant fills the air. You of course go to the food smell. After all you only had a few apples to eat. Walking to the room Asgore was cooking something with fire in his hands wait what?! And somehow as gracefully as you can you fell on your face. With a loud thud it surprised Asgore causing him to bleat. "Owie..." You groaned with some pain. Asgore came closer to pick you up with his looming figure you thought you saw your father for a bit. "G-get Aw-ay from me!" Asgore paused looking hurt at your statement you can't tell him you have magic he'll hate you. He can't touch you or he'll die. Thankfully he tried a change of subject. "My d-dear you just caught me in your surprise well one of them. Did you have fun in the Ruins it's not that big and you get used to it eventually..." He's giving you a change to forget about it and you took it. "Yeah I had fun exploring the Ruins I met a ghost named Metta and I saw a spider bake sale, oh and I found candy!" You offered one to Asgore. He had a smile now and took it. "Thank you my child. Did you know I was the one who placed it there?" That was probably obvious but you didn't know that. "Well it's such a sweet treat" Taking one out to eat it. That's when he laughed again "A sweet treat indeed. Now that you eaten it it's too chocoLate to make another jaw breaking candy pun! Hohoho" I never been confused before... It must have shown on your face because He laughed harder. "Hohoho" he wiped a imaginary tear. "I'm sure the scones will be done by now. Would you wish to try one?" You nodded you never spoke much till now with all these interactions. Holding a warm piece of bread? You took a bite.... "What is this it's it's so good." "They are called scones my child?" As if confused no one fed you one before. "Would you love some echo flower tea as well?" You didn't know what echo flower was and never had tea but if it's as good as this you'll take it. You nodded once more. With cheeks full of food he smiled once more. You sat on the table with Asgore he was confused why you wanted to sit on the floor. Asgore isn't dumb he put two and two together awhile ago. Just what kind of life did she have to live like this. He saw her scars the bruise in her face he healed it all fortunately but still. "Can I have more?" Asgore was broke out his train of thought "Oh of course my child he'll yourself" apparently that was the right thing to say because for the first time her eyes shunned. She immediately took off to eat and drink more. When she came back they are in silence.  After they were done and Asgore did the dishes. She didn't know that either. He showed her the other surprise. "I can... I can live here?" With tears in eyes "That is if you want to you can live with me and we can be like a family." She broke down crying on the floor he hugged her and she allowed it. Plus it was ok she was feeling happy and hopeful for a future in the Ruins with Asgore. "Thank you D-Dad." She felt drops on her head he was crying too. They cried together hugging each other. That night she trusted him she was almost sure for him it's ok to speak of her magic. And why was she was covered. She told him everything her life was before. How father beat her and her mom saved her before... She didn't finish that part. And how she had magic that gets out of controlyour sometimes. "I knew I sensed magic in you this perhaps your the last of your people? It's not as if one mage can do a barrier there must be 7. But I don't care now you are my child the first one that wants to stay. I will teach you how to control it, I sense itsa powerful and can be deadly. I understand now you didn't want to be touched. I forgive you now I know the reason." That was part of the reason... "If I can control does that meanmean I don't have to k-kill everything?" "Of course we can be at peace here. We shall train tommorow. So take a shower you look dirty." "Dad..."    "Yes my child?" "Whats a shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and giving support every time I make a chapter I'll try super hard to make it longer than the last one even if it's by a bit.


	6. Learning to control yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took a shower went to bed woke of from a nightmare Asgore comforted you went back to sleep. The door... more scones and tea talking to Metta bought some spider cider first fight with a Loox eyewalker then beat up choosing MERCY Asgore gives you food and talked more of the underground. Then training then bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter for today cause I might not put one for tommorow I'm moving ;w; I'm so tired.

After Asgore embarrassingly explained how to take a shower. Which you never had before. It was very pleasant. As years of grime and dirt took off from your skin you felt that wasn't the only thing leaving you but you could live not just survive but live it was a good feeling. You sat in the tub after changing the water twice. You were there for a long time. Finally getting out there were clothes prepared for you it was a sweater and some shorts. There was no socks for some reason and you shifted through your old clothes for your gloves and scarve you feel better with it. Asgore barley awake showed you to your room it was so much brighter than your old one and you remember this was the place you woke up from. "Thanks for everything Dad." He patted your head. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to call me." Nodding you went for bed. "Goodnight child" "Goodnight Dad"   
You slept for a while dreamless when a figure came to mind. It was a child weeping what looks like black blood. It was all dark with no source of light anywhere. Always show kindness... "Are you ok?" They jump as if startled. "HoW Are YOu HErE?" "What do you mean I'm sleeping I'm always aware of it." "IDioT... YoU ARe In tHE VOID." "What is the void?" "WhY Am I EXpLAiNiNG ThIS? ItS A PlACe WhERe ThE DeAd aNd NoN ExIsTeNT BeINgs ReMAiN." "Then which one are you?"  
"I aM A DEMON WheN ThOse SPeaKs ItS NAME..."  
"What is your name?" "MY NAME IS...  
F R. I. S K  
"Agh!" You let out a scream. Falling out of bed. The noise must have woke up Asgore because He ran into the room. "MY CHILD WHAT IS WRONG?!" The way you looked at him must have been heartening because He didn't ask anymore just simply holding you and patting your head. Feeling better after a while... "I'm sorry.." in a weak voice. "It's fine child... would you like to rest with me tonight?" You only nodded. Walking to his room. The bed was huge but just enough for Asgore and you. (Keep note that you are young at first because that will be weird if you were 18 in a bed I mean that just awkward so your like 12)   
Into bed you slept again but waking up sometimes but not from the child but father no that man. But you didn't wake Dad. He must be a heavy sleeper. And you must have a loud scream to wake him. It was hard to sleep again and again but he was really fluffy and warm so you slept easily enough. Waking up in the morning first was you so you got out of bed careful not to wake him you may have woke him up still 3 more times... So he's out. You explored the Ruins but not the house... So looking in his room was a cactus and so much new books you were excited to read them in the future. You found a journal? It had more puns which you silently laughed at. Leaving and looking at the rooms one was under renovations, your room had toys and a closet with different shoe sizes you found some sturdy brown boots putting them on without socks felt weird but you managed. The fireplace room had books too but you decided to read them later. Finally the one place you haven't looked was the stairs Asgore had told you this was where the entrance to the rest of underground was but you didn't plan to leave but you did Want to see the door. Carefully down the stairs using the rail everything was so big. Or maybe your short? You didn't know which. Passing the halls led to a door. It was so big. You probably couldn't have pushed it anyway. Huffing out a sigh you were about to leave when you heard a knock. Not knowing what to do you knocked back. "Whos there?" You didn't know how to answer "door?" "Door who?" "The door is locked?" A pause. "Nyeh hehe heh.. good one but your not the one usually behind the door huh" "Um yes?" "Then who are you?" I'll tell you mine if you give me yours." "Papyrus, papyrus the skeleton." "I'm Name." You shouldn't give up who you are to this person. "Nice name kid and that knock knock home wasn't bad but it could be better... Do you know what a knock knock home is?" You were about to shake your head but he can't see that so you said no. "We have to fix this immediately I'll throw ya a bone and we can practice together huh." You giggled "ok that sounds fun" "Nice another Pun lover. They're so rare nowadays so we pun lovers have to stick to each other ok" somehow even through the door you felt a wink. You laughed more. After a while you made jokes of your own.   
"Hey Papyrus knock knock!" "Who's there?" "Ach." "Ach who?" "Bless you Papyrus!" You laughed and he got it he laughed too. "Nice one but I don't have a nose" "But I do!" You both laughed more. But with this bit of information Papyrus might have had a slight hint on what species of monster you are. You were new to him. He never heard of you before. He was excited for something new. When he thought that you did another knock knock joke he laughed again. Full hearteningly or with full soul? Soon after he teaching his young pupil the powers of a knock knock joke she had to leave. "Goodbye Papyrus I'll try to see you again!" "You too Name" You left the door to see Asgore barley awake. "Hi Dad!" You greeted happily He patted you head again he seems to like doing that. You have the urge to touch his ears, he so fluffy. "Can I touch your face" He smiled with amusement "If you like child" He literally had to bent all the way down to his knees. You pat his face. Squishing his face in different ways so he looked funny. Then you touched his huge horns they were really sharp and hard. Then you touched his ears. When you did he jumped a little. You paused then continued you felt like you should scratch them. When you did he bleated. He was suddenly very red for sounding like a goat. "You do sound like a goat!" He reddens more. He quickly but slowly got up taking your hands off him "Um that's enough for today I'll make breakfast." He quickly ran off not before giving some gold "Since your going to the Ruins take some gold get something from the spiders but don't spoil your appetite." "Ok Dad" Walking out the Ruins outside. You waved at monsters. And they waved back. Monsters really were friendly. You hoped to meet Metta again so you went to the area not before getting some donuts and cider. "Hey Metta" "Oh hello darling you look beautiful today with those clothes waywaybetter better than your other ones. And you look brighter somehow. Did something change?" Metta knew she was a human because of her fan club with Undyne so she was always excited to meet her. "Guess what Metta?" "What darling?" "I can live here and Asgore is my Dad!" "That's great darling! I'll meet you whenever I come to the Ruins." Sorry Undyne the human is my friend now. "You don't live here?" "No unfortunately although it is nice here I have a snail farm." "Whats a snail farm?"   
"Well a snail farm is..." He went on explaining what a snail farm is and what you do. "That sounds amazing Metta I wish I can see it sometime can you ever show me one of your snails!" Metta hesitated oh no your like Sans when he wants something... "I can try dear but no promises." "Thank you Metta!" You hugged him but you just fell through him. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine I been through worst." What did that mean? "But I appreciate the gesture darling!" "Oh wait Metta do your know how to plant stuff?" "Of course I'm fabulous at it" "Can you help me plant this?" You had apple seeds from your pocket it was a lot. And you only had two apples left. "What are those darling?" "Apple seeds." Metta eyes sparkled "Darling you have those! You must let me have some!" There are no apples underground except for sour crabapples. "Of course Metta your my friend" You have him some and surprisingly he held it. "Thank you darling now let's plant some but where..." After some thinking...   
"Darling let's plant it in the falling area! It'll grow there and it has Sun light." "Ok Metta" You walked throughout the Ruins while Metta just went through... That just means you have to hurry. But halfway there you got approached by a monster.   
You are now in a confirmation battle.  
[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]   
You won't fight. Didn't Dad mention MERCY? You chose MERCY but Loox didn't accept it. Loox attacked! With your heart out at least you learned how to move from Tem... You dodged some of them but a lot hit you HP17/39 What should I do?...  
Small Metta pov   
When he noticed you were catching up he kept going but when he was there you weren't. "Darling?" He trailed back that's when he saw you were being bullied by Loox. "Darling!" Wait have you been in a fight before?! "Choose ACT! Then MERCY!"  
Back to you pov  
When you heard Metta's voice you didn't see him but you could hear him. "Darling!" "Choose ACT! Then MERCY!" You opened the ACT it showing four options [check] [bully] [don't bully] [flirt]  
What's a flirt? You chose don't bully. "FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT" The attacks were less but you still got hit HP 6/30 You chose SPARE. Loox went away. But you stayed breathing heavily. Everything hurts. You clutched your chest where your soul returned.   
Is she really human? "Darling eat your food the spider food quickly!" "WhY?" You breathed out "Please darling do it." You ate spider donut drunk spider cider. It's magically delicious. Full HP 30/30 "Metta what are those numbers your stats dear don't you know?" "No but I feel better is the food magic?" "Yes it heals the soul please remember if you are hurt to eat some." "Metta do you know my stats?" "I can look if we are in a confirmation..." "I know you won't hurt me I trust you." "Ok if you say darling." Your in a confirmation with Metta "Darling if you check me you can see my stats" you checked Metta atk 10 def 10 a shy but happy ghost who loves music. "Can you check me!" You say excitedly "Sure darling..." Metta checks you   
HP 30 atk 80 def 40 These are human stats?! Amazing... these are like boss monster stats. If this is how strong they are as a child... He didn't want to think about it. He show the child MERCY to all monsters not Jerry though he sucks. Metta told them their stats. "Whoa aren't they big!" "Yeah big... Darling I offer MERCY so choose MERCY back" That you did. "Thank you Metta now can we plant the seeds?" "Sure darling but there's no rush it takes about 5 years for it to grow." "5 YEARS!?"   
(LATER AFTER PLANTING THEM)   
"Well I have to go darling do be careful going back." "I will!" You waved goodbye to Metta. Walking back home you didn't see the Loox again. As you got home Asgore was waiting for you with more scones and tea... But he also made sandwiches. Eating with Dad you were tired of all of the stuff this morning you never moved so much before. "After we are done eating we will train ok child and since your living here you must learn how to do math, science, learn history, and you have to write." "That sounds boring and hard..." "It is but we have to for your education. I will schedule days for this and other days you can rest. Don't worry there is no school work. It's all homework." He laughed but you don't get it. After eating Dad did dishes again. He said he'll teach you how to do them soon but you should enjoy your childhood now. Now we began training.....  
"Focus deep within you there is magic once you sense it imagine in your mind gathering it in your palms!"  
You focused for 1 hour straight and nothing you struggled frustrated. "It shouldn't be hard it should come easily..." "I just know when I feel something and touch something it rots or it lives kinda?" "What do you mean child?" "Look..." seeing a flower you walk up to it. Thinking of all the bad things your father done how your mother is probably dead feels you with HATE, and FEAR. The flower that was golden was now brown to black shriveled and rotted. Dad only gasped. But holding the same flower you thought of your new life meeting your friend Metta finding Asgore who's now your Dad your out of the dirty basement. You took a shower and talked to Papyrus! The same flower was born again from a seedling growing steadily right in your palm with roots wrapped around your hand. It was healthier and bigger than the one before it could keep growing but you stopped your demonstrations to show Dad. He only looked shocked. "So it reacts to your emotions... We will work more on this later for now it's getting late. Let is go to bed." Before walking inside you placed the flower in the flower bed with the others it's roots spread to the other causing them to be bigger. You really are happy to be here. You went to bed with Dad not wanting to be alone with nightmares again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen next? I don't know either :/ I'm winging this to be honest.


	7. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title. Did I mention this might be slow? :/ my bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a drawer not a writer and I can't show them on phone. ;_; But... I can in Facebook ):3
> 
> I can put stuff in Facebook though I'll put my pictures there cause I give up here ;-;
> 
> It has alphys underswap photo
> 
> I think this was short... But I'm still moving I'll try to do one when I can.

Reading about school they always made it sound fun. Like how the children in her books will play and have fun outside. This was not fun. It was a bad subject for you MATH. Dad's talking but your not listening, looking around the room you try to reach out to one of the books again. Dad had kept you from reading then while he's teaching. Just any subject but math...                                       "Name! Are you paying attention!" " _Eeeep_ !"   Startled you dropped the book. "Please I want you to pay attention and learn child. Then I promise as soon as we are done we can do something together." " _Ok Dad..."_ You said dejected. He began his lesson again. But you were already drifting off.                     You dreamed nothing but wings...                  When you awoke Asgore probably gave up for today. But he was most likely going to try again tomorrow morning. Yawning and stretching you heard your bones crack it was nice when it's not popping another way. Next to you was a cup of tea it was slightly cold but drinking it. The tea was still delicious. Looking around you didn't see Dad anywhere he was probably out in the Ruins so you decided not to bother him. So the rest of the day you read. You never grown tired of this habit... " **100 FACTS ABOUT PLANTS** " "Did you know when you have a garden you should always take out the weeds? Its because they affect the plants health." Did you know Cactus are super prickly but when you slice them open it has juice inside." Some bugs such as worms and caterpillars will attack your crop! Ladybugs can actually help defend your garden against these fiends!" "Did you know that some plants can take take a few years to grow? Well some plants can grow faster or even slower" "A sea cucumber is a organism not a plant." "Some plants have no chlorophyll so they're white." "Some plants can eat animals and bugs hey they gotta eat too."                                     Speaking of eating you were starting to get hungry your stomach growled. That's when Dad decided to appear out of nowhere. "My child have you eaten a monster?" He laughed. You fell out of the chair scared of his sudden appearance. Then calmed when you saw him. " _Not funny_." "My child indeed it was not funny it was hilarious." He laughed again but you weren't you pouted in discontent. Finished laughing he saw how you were.  "I'm sorry my child but your face... how about I make it up to you with some pie?" " _What's a pie?"_ He didn't answer with a darkened face for a while I can only imagine what he's thinking... While he made pie he didn't say which type of pie. Impatient for pie you have to find something to do. You read plants should be watered so you needed water for the apple seeds. Hoping down the steps of the house you found a watering can! It says if lost return to Asgore. And it has a picture of a flower on the side. It has water already inside so you walked to the beginning of the Ruins. You didn't see Metta that day. You saw the dummy and patted it on the head it seemed happy. The watering can was getting heavier but you handled it. Almost dragging the thing now you found the spot. Where Tem was...                                " **LoOkS WhOS HErE.... YOu ThInK YOu CAn JUsT SPARE EVERYONE? WHAT HAppENS WhEN yoU OnE DaY MEeT A REleNtLeSS KiLlEr? WhAT WiLl ThE IDIOT Do THeN? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**  He Quickly left letting you to think and calm yourself. What will you do? But you're not leaving Asgore but what if you have to someday.... You should prepare if the time ever comes... But you want to stay here with Dad forever. However you just knew that wasn't possible. You watered your plant along with the other flowers and brought the watering can back home. Putting the item in the flower bed where it was. You didn't jump inside but walked quietly to your room. The smell of pie was very appealing but you didn't feel like some... yet. Looking in the closet of your room you felt as if someone was telling you to leave and save them. You found a satchel bag it was big enough to fit some clothes and some food. You did exactly that. You learned after a few days that monster food never spoils but your apples did they were starting to get old and you had two left. You should offer one to Dad. You left the room better now with the preparation. You found Dad still making pie. "Hey Dad what kind of pie is it?" "I haven't decided yet perhaps snail pie?..."  "Um hey Dad I had these for a while and they're getting old but would you like one?" "You had apples?! They gone extinct in the underground!" "Um yes? Here." He took the apple as if it would break. " I decided I will make apple pie go to bed for now when you awake you will find pie." Yawning you thanked him leaving the other apple on the counter after seeing how much he liked them just like Metta... You rested in your bed but you couldn't sleep you were already used to sleeping with him so you just slept on his bed. It felt better...

Asgore pov of that day

After you fell asleep again he gave up for now. He went to talk to his friend in the door It was urgent that he must. He began. "Knock knock"  "whos there?" "Old lady." "old lady who?" "I did not know you can yodel!" They laughed together. "hey old man you okay your not laughing as hard." "Well my friend please I must ask you a favor." Papyrus knew this already but why so early unless the kid he talked to earlier.... "what's the favor?" Always reluctant to promise him. "If a human ever leaves this place that you will protect them. Promise me please it'll set his old man's heart at ease." "Fine I ....  I promise."  "Thank you my friend I feel better." But papyrus didn't. They didn't joke anymore but both had to do something after that promise. When Asgore returned upstairs he felt he should surprise them but they fell out of the chair and he laughed but he did promise pie in return of a apology. They agreed but didn't know what pie was. Again another thing they never had. He was DETERMINED for them to have a good life now. They left while he made pie but he couldn't decide which one would be good for them snail pie? Cinnamon butterscotch pie... no he's not as good as Toriel was at that.... He thought he heard some movement in the house as they came in. They walked to their room which they never do which was strange but didn't think much of it. That's when they walked to him and gave him an apple. It was simple but it could've been his Christmas present. They gone extinct in underground a long time ago he told then so. But they were confused but shrugged it off thanking them he saw the other apple in the counter. He made apple pie, saving the seeds but he ate the other one. It was so much better than crab apples... Waiting for the pie to finish he read the book laid open at the table it was on the specific page of apple trees. He knew the book like the back of his own hand but he could remember it again...


	8. Another day Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PT2 of your days in the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I being to fast or too slow ;_; idk

**The night full of black blood dripping from their eyes. You were living in their eyes. They can see you screaming out in pain. Blood curled shrieks as they watched in amusement. The beating of the stick as your leg thronged in bruises. Even if you were in pain that alone proved you were alive. At least your alive.**

**I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I Am Alive. I Am Alive. I Am Alive. I Am Alive. I Am Alive. I Am Alive. I Am Alive. I Am Alive. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE. I AM ALIVE-**

**"** Wake Up! Its Only A Dream!" You jumped awake remembering their face of that man...  You were embraced in a hug. You didn't notice but you had tears in your eyes. You wiped them with your scarf. Just small hiccups and more tears running down your cheeks. You stayed awake. In a hug you finally calmed yourself that's when you hugged back. Dad only patted your back comforting you. "It's ok my child it's only a nightmare. If you believe them as dreams they cannot affect you. They cannot harm you." With more silent crying. "It's okay my child. It's okay..."  He was tired every night but it was worth it. It's been about 2 weeks and they're slowing but surely getting less. They fell asleep again and after a while he falls asleep too.

Waking up in the morning you felt a bit sleepy but shook it off to see Papyrus. Hopping down the steps were easier as you did it more and more. Running in the hall you knocked first. " _Knock knock"_ after a while he answered "whos there?" " _Broken pencil"_ "broken pencil who?" _"Never mind it's pointless."_ "good one but you stole my joke, give it back!" " _Hehe nope it's my joke now!"_ "Nyeh hehe heh..."  " _Hey Papyrus I got a joke."_ "throw it ." " _Why couldn't the gardener plant more plants?"_ "why buddy?" " _He hasn't botanty!"_ "Nyeh hehe heh I'm so proud my student has learned the arts of jokes and puns!" " _I learned from the best without you I would have the guts for it!" "Nyeh hehe heh I'm DYING buddy!"_ You laughed harder together. And after a while it died out. Heh " _Hey Papyrus?"_ "yeah buddy?" " _What's the rest of the underground is like?"_ "shouldn't ya know are you really a monster?" You panicked you had to lie. " _I'm-I'm a m-monster!" "_ Geez I was just playing buddy." He already thought they were human. ( thought) but they could be a monster like they say... "I'll tell you. After all were are joking buddies. Well the underground buddy... in one area it has snow it's as soft as pillow and looks like pure sugar raining down on everything but you have to avoid fried snow they cost too much gold..." " _You make a good storyteller..."_ "thanks buddy anyway another area will have star like rocks sparkling. There are these flowers that repeat anything you say they glow like the rocks in the ceiling. There's water everywhere and in one place it actually rains. There's a garbage dump where you can find some neat stuff I found some books there once... And then there's a fiery hot place burning with passion of a flame I heard theres a hot guy serving food I went there but they didnt have anything sweet enough..." " _Do you have a sweet tooth?"_ He can hear the smile. "Yeah you can say that... There's a few more places but they're boring so I won't tell ya them and spare ya." "  _Thanks Papyrus the underground sounds really cool but it also sounds really big." "_ Not really bud you get used to them after a while we are after all trapped here we only need 1 MORE SOUL..." You both didn't say anything for a while... " _I hope I can see with my own eyes someday..." "_ Its nice bud it's nice." " _I'll see you tommorow Papyrus thanks again!" "_ Later bud.." But you already left.

The underground sounded really pretty but you want to stay here with Dad and going would mean leaving him. Dad already making food he found a cook book in the old shelf so he's making other food other than scones. Not that it isn't good but too much of a good thing could be... Well bad I guess. Today he made pancakes and had spider cider.  You tried sneaking up on him but he heard you everytime. "Good morning my child! Would you like to eat?" " _Yes please."_ You were more open after just week. And you talked more. You both ate together and Dad teached you how to eat and manners. " _Thank you Dad"_ Being handed your plate of food you are together in silence it was quiet but a good quiet. Biting into the fluffy and soft pancake. Syrup was very sweet and mixed with the butter and pan cake it was really good. And drinking the spider cider it was all good overall. Finishing first you put your plate in the counter you can't reach the sink... " _Later Dad I gonna go with Metta"_ "Alright do be careful though."  _"I will don't worry!"_ Asgore did the dishes again as you left.

Running out the door you held the watering can. Metta said she can hang out today. You met up with him and you both walked to the small sprout but Metta didn't know yet. " _Come on Metta you can go through walls! And I'm beating you."_ "Is that a challenge darling?" You ran while Metta floated racing to the beginning. It was Metta who beat you by a few seconds. "I won darling now what's my prize?" " _This, look Metta!"_ He gasped "Ooh my!" The small apple seeds grew into a small sprout yesterday it was a little hard to see because it was mounted in dirt but if you look you can see The small plant. "Darling this is wonderful. It looks like you have a green thumb!" " _No I don't it's a normal color!"_ "Dear it's a expression." "Oh."  You both looked at the growing plant. " _Metta can I tell you something?"_ "Sure darling ask away~"  _"I have a special kind of magic Dad told me so and I can form it now! Which I'm really happy about but you see the plant. I can make it grow really big and it'll be grown up already!-" "_ Darling don't."  _"Why not it'll grow really big and we can have apples!"_ "Then what's the point... what's the point of your work caring for it. Treating it well. Protecting it from weeds. If you can  make all plants grow big then where's the love?"  _"Love? I think I understand that it means hard work pays off and going through the work is a gift and shows how your love cared for it right?"_ "Exactly darling I knew you'll get it. Also it's cheating life and that isn't fair."  _"I don't understand that now." "_ You don't have to now but you'll learn someday." After that you felt closer to Metta. You left waving goodbye to him. And heading back home where you were now training with Dad.

"Now you're getting it! Boy you learn fast!" Already forming your magic you copied Dad's flames. "Now try to aim at something aim at this bucket I want you to attack it try using your... deadly magic not your good one." Asgore wanted you to defend yourself in case he wasn't around but he still says you should SPARE and use MERCY only if you were to meet a foe who wI'll hunt you for your soul. But he wanted not for you to instantly kill or kill at all but to harm and attack. That's why your practicing now. "Hit it now!" You threw your magic at the bucket it completely rusted meaning death... You thought of good things healing the bucket to it's former glory. "My child maybe you are not so much a attacker but perhaps a defender?" He thought out loud. Monsters are good at magic. For example the vegatoids are good at healing.. And Asgore's good at attack and defense. Your aren't a good fighter unless intending to kill them. But maybe. "My child we will do something different try forming a barrier around yourself. Form your magic and stretch it around you as if protecting yourself. " You gathered in the palms of your hands magic. And slowly it began to stretch it's formed a small surface in front of you. " _Whoa..."_  pressing your hand it'll held steady. "This is your type of magic my child but it is possible to learn all if you have enough practice." You nodded still amazed. But as time dragged on you found it was draining. Not even 5 minutes you fell to your knees breathing heavily. "My child! Dispel your magic!" You can't focus but that's what got rid of it. Dad ran inside quickly and came out with some monster candy. "Eat this and you will feel better I promise." It's was hard but managed to grab the treat from his hand. Eating the candy it tasted like chocolate. As you chewed on it you felt more energy way better than how you were before. "Are you better my child?" " _I feel better but I'm really tired. May I go to bed to sleep earlier today please." "_ Go ahead I know the time I exhausted myself with magic I meet you in bed." " _Goodnight Dad."_ "Goodnight my child." He looked the bucket it was almost new again. Is it possible to revive the death? Of a person or monster not just a plant but someone... He needs to stop thinking dark thoughts, or hopeful ones after all he can't bring his other children back without their souls. For the first time one of his children wants to stay. He couldn't have been happier. He smiled sadly before happily going to bed with his daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if so... sorry for another short chapter cause I might not make a chapter tommorow...
> 
> I changed the text on some characters is that easier? To read I mean.  
> I am trying to be gender neutral but it's hard what if they're referred as a girl but you can imagine either? Idk


	9. Another day Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stretch this out maybe one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampricdoll who made broken tale noticed me when I wrote a request for a drawing I was so happy I fangirled a bit its on her chapter 46 X3 its the girl with white hair and red eyes that's basically how I imagine the reader here anyway sorry for not posting I was moving a lot of stuff I was so tired and my phone didn't have WiFi so I couldn't write or text at all. It maybe for one more week so im sorry about that. I swear to write more soon. I'm only writing now cause I'm at my old house. So thank you for reading this if you did and you should read the achieve mentioned above its really entertaining and I love it so now for our featured presentation. :3

Some time has passed...

Its finally been a year since you fell underground. Asgore  and you couldn't be happier. You still get nightmares and you still sleep with Dad. But your bed was pretty much forgotten. Asgore didn't really care though since he is with his child. Asgore sometimes worry you may want to leave some day but you assure him you wont. Since its been a year you are now 13 your birthday is September 11 200X you fell here in August 4 200X you never mentioned your birthday to Dad until one day he asked. You answered telling him it passed and the next day  franticly  he started gathering ingredients for an unknown dish to you. You asked what's this for? And he answered by carrying you to the door outside. " My child I ask that you accompany The spiders in the Ruins I heard they need help with flyers." "OK ill help dad ill see you later." Not knowing what he was planning you left to help the spiders. Walking along the path you saw many monsters heading towards the house you wonder why.  You hear whispers among them...  "What is the king planning?" "I heard it was a celebration for a girl." One moldsmald just wiggled. A whimust fluttered nervously speaking his idea "I think it was for A party? And there will be cake I think." Walking more you couldn't hear them anymore even with good hearing.  What's a party? Finally to the spiders when you asked they needed help they gave you papers to draw pastries with. " OK I'll draw my best" drawing for a while little cupcakes with sprinkles. A sturdy jug of cider. And donuts shaped like spiders. The spiders clicked their jaws happily liking the advertisment. After a while they stopped giving papers. They must have ran out of paper or had enough. Waving to the spiders you left but just before heading home a certain ghost came in your way. "Hey Metta how come your here your always on the path." You say confused. "Darling I was coming to see you!" " Really? Why." "Well um....I.. was... going to check on the tree!". He said all to fast. "Ok let's check it out its gotten so much bigger!." You say excited. Walking beside Metta as he floated you went to the tree. After a year its small spout grew to a small tree. You were to happy and ready to see little apples. But not yet. Checking on the tree it was half the size of you. "Metta look I think its growing Apples!" "I see darling I see." He said with laughter. "You know what?" "What Darling?" "We should name it!" "Ok then what?" You thought for a bit and came up with one. "Let's name it Jerry!" You said with stars in your eyes. "Darling...." "Yes Metta?" "I love you but we're not picking that name." "Oh ok then how about Jack?" "That sounds wonderful darling. Jack it is." " YAY JACK!" You cheered around the tree. When you were done you sat near the tree. "Metta look this looks like a good place to sleep." He floated to lie next to you. "Yes darling its quite relaxing." It reminded him of the times he lied with his cousin he missed his cousin. He turned away so you wouldn't see the sad look in his eyes. With even with your eyes closed you hugged him. Not seeing his face you felt small drops of acid going to your clothes. It hurt but healed immediately with your magic. "Its okay to cry when something hurts it feels better when you cry and let it out." He cried a bit he had no idea where he gone too. He just one day left and had not even left a note saying where he was. He missed him terribly. He fell into the hug and let it out when it was done he left himself go and thanked you. "Its okay Metta. That's what friends do." Smiling you started to get up. "Come on let's go to my house. We can ask Dad for some pie!" You walked ahead while Metta floated back for a bit. Looking at the tree he smiled he trailed behind you before finally going beside you to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this mess and thank you for reading this at all. Sorry its short. And get the reference? Tell me if you find it wink.


	10. Dude I'm so bad at names... ;W;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I suck for not posting..  
> I'm sorry I truly am but life happens then suddenly I'm a stranger to my own family. Well not mine anymore....

You and Metta went back home. Every thing was dark. But even so you saw the smile on Metta's face. Searching for a light. All of them suddenly turned on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"! Says all the monsters in the Ruins even the rock monster was there. You didn't look surprised but you jumped from the noise and sudden surprise. "My child! " Dad lifted you to the air while you were really confused. What's going on you thought. " This is celebration for your day of birth!" He winked. I know when my birthday is and today is not it. Why the wink? Maybe he has something in his eyes? He put me down and walked to the kitchen where laid a enormous cake about the size of you in half. You wanted to shove your face in it. But resisted... Barely. "Child this is your cake for the event! I do hope everyone enjoys it..." He mumbled the last part. He grabbed a knife noticing you flinch. "Sorry my child it is to serve the pastry." He quicker now cut a slice of cake when he did red liquid stuff came out. "Stop it! Your killing the cake!" You said with unshed tears. "My child... " He puts the knife down. Instead grabbing a spoon. Scooping some out of the slice. " It does not feel pain and it is meant to be eaten please try some." You shook your head furiously. "For me? Please I promise it is good and I will never intentionally hurt you my child." You looked at him straight in the eyes. And saw only truth with meloconly eyes but hopeful. You simply opened your mouth. He smiled and gave you the spoon. Eating the jelly stuff? It was really good. "Mmmh!" You smiled. "What is this? Red stuff?" " It is simply jam." " It's so good!" He finally gave you the plate of cake. Holding it now you grabbed a spoon now going to the table to eat it but it was a full house of monsters so you went to your room. Metta must have saw you and followed he's not good with these places of crowds. 

On your bed you dug into your cake. It was so sweet. Like a fruit of some sort it tasted like chocolate was in it too with some sticky white stuff which was a bit melted but looked like baby teeth? It was weird but delicious you concluded. In the middle of eating the big slice Metta sat beside you. "Hey Metta". But it sounded more like this "Ey Meda." "What was that darling?" Quickly swallowing the piece. "Ah hey Metta." "Oh hello darling." "How come your not eating cake?" He gave a small laugh "I'm a monster ghost remember?" "Oh yeah sorry." "There is nothing to be sorry about it's not your fault." You are another bite. "I... Never been in this house before..." Done with the cake casting it aside. "Really?! This is my home with Dad! Look I'll show you around!" You then proceeded to show him all your room the bed, the drawings, the doll, the rug, the toys, everything. And he didn't seem bothered rather amused your being really talkative today. " Now let's go to Dad's room!" "Wait darling is that okay?" "Yeah sure it is I go here all the time." Metta cautiously walked in the room. In the hallway they heard someone got special spider honey. Metta knew Asgore was gonna be distracted with them soon enough. He floated to you to the room. In the room you explained everything again but by the cabinet full of socks Metta blushed like crazy. "H-How scandalous!" He after you showing everything he left the room. In the hallway again . With you leading again. "Come on there's one more place to see..." He followed again into the unlit stairs. He shivered as a chill passed through him. You walked as if you were doing something with a purpose. At a door you knocked 2 times.... Nothing happened. "I guess he isn't here today.." you said sadly. Metta knew this door he passes through Everytime he goes the the Ruins the Passage to all of the underground. He never went directly to it before always just fazing through the door. "Who isn't here darling?" "Well hes one of my friends he's really funny and tells lots of puns and jokes other than that I don't really know much about him but I think hes a nice person." "Hey darling? Do you know where this leads to?" "I think from the books I read this has to be the door to the underground. Right?" "Yes it does it first leads to Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, the Core, the Capital, Judgement hall... And New home which leads to the barrier. " "Whoa really the underground sounds even bigger than how he described it." "It's not that big. It'll only take about a week to go all the way to New home from here." You stood in silence for a bit entertaining the idea he might come after 5 minutes you figured he wouldn't come fast enough. "Hey darling do you want to stay here forever?" "Well yeah I love it here but sometimes it can get a bit boring..." "Let's open the door." "Ok... Wait what?" "Let's do it so you can at least see the snow." "I don't know about this Metta..." "Please darling just leave the door open. So you can go back in here." You hestitaed but finally answered. "O-okay let's... Let's do it but we can only go for a little bit." "Okay darling let's open it now." 

Opening the door bright light flashed in your eyes... You were in the underground in Snowdin.  
TBH (this is not the true time yet so evil laughter not yet ):3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But you know what it may suck horribly and make you cry. But you just have to have a spark. With that little spark you can get a fire going. Burning with passion and determination to fight for what you think is right to find your way. For those of you in troubling times I hope you can find that spark a will to keep going and not just stay and slowly fade away.


	11. Sugar and a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go with Metta to the snow little did ya know someone was watching...  
> You then go back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made another story I hope it's okay. I'm done with moving but now I have to go to school again... ;w; so I'm busy again so I'm sorry but I guess I try my best to update weekly or whenever I have the chance. @w@

Opening the door out of the Ruins...  
Just like the pictures in your books and how Papyrus told you like pure sugar raining down on everything. Don't worry Papyrus I will avoid fried snow like you said. Looking around it was wonderland. It felt fresher than it did the Ruins and it was definitely colder. Staring at the long tall trees you didn't notice Metta was already ahead of you. You wanted to look longer but decided to go after him. Hopping across the snow cause you were a bit too short. Trudging through the snow you were a bit behind Metta. "Metta hold up!." He must have not heard you cause he went further along. She didn't know that Metta was actually seeing if there were monsters around to avoid them. If a monster saw her they probably recognise she's actually a Human-  
"EEEEKKK!" Hearing the yell Metta floated as quickly as he could to see a skeleton. "Darling?!"   
You were usually aware of your surroundings and was very careful but seeing the skeleton appear out of nowhere you screamed. "LITTLE MONSTER?" Ducking in the snow you crouched while putting your covered hands over your head. Not long Metta soon came. "Darling?! Are you alright?" Metta turning to the skeleton. "And Sans why did you scare her!" The skeleton apparently named Sans said. "I DIDNT MEAN TO I JUST WANTED TO SAY HELLO TO A NEW POTENTIAL FRIEND!" His yelling or his normal voice was hurting your sensitive ears you always had better senses to your ...mom for some reason. "But Sans you really scared her you should apologize." "O-OKAY METTA LITTLE MONSTER I APOLOGIZE FOR ME STARTLING YOU FOR YOU SEE I CAN BE VERY STEALTHY! IT JUST SHOWS IM ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE ROYAL GUARD MWEH HEH HEH." AT his sorry and worried face how you can tell you didn't know. But coming out of the crouch you stood up and brushed some snow off your clothes. "I-its okay but please don't do it again. Oh and I'm sorry too! Dad taught me you should always introduce yourself! Hi I'm Name and your Sans right?" "INDEED LITTLE MONSTER I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS TACO CHEF AND SOON TO BE ROYAL GUARD!" He then struck a pose. "Awoke the ROYAL GUARD what's that?" Sans then decided to tell you the ROYAL GUARD is all about. When he was done. He asked if you wanted to go to his house for tacos. That's when Metta talked in. "Sans darling she can't because ... um... She can't go to people's house's her dad said so. "OH..." He deflated but then stood up again. "THEN LETS PLAY A GAME HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?" You then talked to Metta who looked relieved. "Metta what's a game?" "Darling I don't need to explain just do it with Sans he'll show you. It's fun." "Then please come play with us it'll be more fun!" You have puppy eyes at Metta. Until he finally relented. "Ok darling but do be careful." "Yay hey Sans Metta is playing." Sans waiting patiently talked back. "EXCELLENT WE SHALL PLAY I THOUGHT OF HIDE AND SEEK SINCE METTA CANT THROW SNOW OR BE PELTED BY THEM..." Sans squinted at Metta. "It's a talent Sans Darling." Sans huffed. "WELL ANYWAY ILL COUNT HIDE YOU TWO FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL FIND YOU MWEH HEHE HEH." WHILE HE was counting Metta ushered you behind a conveniently shaped lamp. While Metta just turned invisible. You whispered so cool to Metta. You only heard a laugh in return. "READY OR NOT I SHALL SEEK THE HIDERS!" The first place he checked was the tiny house. Then the snow balls that were everywhere. "HMMM..." Sans hearing a laugh from Metta he shouted. "METTA YOUR EVERYWHERE!." "Dang it." Metta was out for the count with your victory assured. Sans started nearing your little lamp. He went to one side while you went the other. "I SWEAR THERES SOMETHING HERE!" Him going faster you hopped faster until getting told by Metta to hide in the sentry station now. You listened because you weren't sure you can't circle faster. Sans now repeatedly searching the lamp sat down and sighed. "Nyoh ho ho how can I ever join the ROYAL GUARD if I can't even catch a little monster." He looked sad. You stood up even against Metta's protest. Walking to Sans you hugged him. "I'm sure you can join the ROYAL GUARD you just have to work hard and believe in yourself. Don't ever doubt yourself." Letting go of him. "Hey Sans wanna be friends?" "F-FRIENDS?! REALLY WOWZERS THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER I HAVE A FRIEND!" He then proceeded to hugged you to a bone crushing hug. You patted his arm for air. For him being a pre teen as well he was tough. He finally let go. And laughed shyly. After that you all played hide and seek some more but you soon left because Sans said he was finding his brother when he thought he'll be here. Even if he didn't find him he made his 2nd friend! So he went off in search again for his brother. You waved goodbye and you were starting to get hungry. "C'mon darling I'll walk you home but unfortunately I have to leave too I'll be back next week okay?" "Okay..." You gave a sad smile. You knew he had to feed the snails but you wished he stayed over more often. Making sure no one still saw you. Finger combed your hair to snow and brushed off you clothes again. "Hey Metta I know we shouldn't do this but I want to is that bad?" "Of course not darling your fine. And darling I know it was fun let's do it again sometime. But we'll keep this a secret okay." He then winked. "Okay okay it'll be our secret because I know Dad will be sad." "Alright darling. Your home now I have to go see you later darling." "Oh wait Metta!" "Yes darling?" "How do you know Sans?" "It's because he's my friend too." "Hes so cool! I can't believe you were friends with him first!" You say excitedly. "Oh what darling am I not as Fabulous as Sans?" He said playfully affronted. You laughed. "Of course your still fabulous Metta." He smiled. "Later darling." You waved goodbye. Going up stairs quietly you were tired you decided to rest the rest of the party.  
Asgore's Pov   
She must have been resting all day. I'll have to give her another slice of cake for later. And I have to thank Metta for inviting every monster in the Ruins. He couldn't do it because they were too intimidated by him. During the party he was kinda lonely. No one wanted to talk to him cause they were scared so he just ate in silence wondering to read or not. Also during the party some monster decided it was a good idea to bring some special spider honey. A good majority of monster were tipsy or a little drunk. He had to break up a fight or two between a Froggit and another Froggit. When the party finally ended he was exhausted. When the last monster left he cleaned up himself getting all the trash and stickiness. Finally slumping to his own bed sometimes she'll sleep in her own bed which was good not that he didn't want her to leave but she was getting older. It's only been a year she's already getting taller. Ah they grow up so fast. With a sad smile you went to sleep in his bed.   
Papyrus pov  
He was gonna ditch his chores again by hanging out to the door in the Ruins maybe Asgore will answer or Name will. He silently hoped for Name. He was about to knock when he heard voices of Name and Metta? That can't be right,... right? THEY knocked first and he was about to retort when he saw Sans in the distance. "Oh no..." He was not doing dishes. Some food from the plates will always get in between his hand and it just felt so gross. Teleporting above a tree he hid from Sans hmm maybe he can take a nap. He was about to doze off when he heard it. The door opened. With wide sockets he watched the seen unfold. He actually heard Metta?! But how? Oh wait duh he's a ghost. Facepalm. But he was with someone else they looked his age. And they were covered neck and below with clothing. He can tell they were a girl. And she looked really pretty... Teleporting closer to the trees he saw Their interaction with Sans. She introduced herself... it can't be is it really her?! He was really happy he saw her but e can't greet her now with his bro after him. And she really didn't look human white hair, red eyes, and he could sense magic in her. Only monsters had magic. Because all the mages died out. Hmm. He continued to watch. He laughed how she yelled. Or when she circled the lamp. But then his bro got sad. And she even comforted him and ask to be his friend. He was happy with the end result but sans was gonna find them again if he didn't leave soon. Seeing her leave he felt bad for a unknown reason. Er whatever! Sans was gonna worry of he didn't show up soon. So he shortcutted home to sleep in his bed. Nyeh Sans will eventually find him... zzzzZzzZZZZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay and if you want you can come up with ideas for the other story.


	12. Regrets and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's been happening nothing really. There will be a few more chapters in the Ruins then we finally, truly go to Snowdin like Officially or more permanent for the story??? I think I mentioned before I'm winging this a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can update today :D but I probably won't again for a week or whenever I have the chance but I'll try hard to update when I can.

More months have passed and rarely every couple weeks you get to secretly visit Sans but unfortunately you never saw his brother or Papyrus you really wanted to meet them but it's okay at least you can talk to Papyrus.

There are times you remember your mom and you become depressed some days but you learn that you can pull through with talking to your friends or Dad with you keeping you company.

Also there are days you still see wings and feathers sometimes even the child... You didn't want to say their name. You stopped screaming and crying from that nightmare. And now you react as if it were a draining conversation. You never really were scared of the child itself. But more of how much it reminded you of that man. After spending a lot time underground you have repressed memories forcing yourself to forget those times.Also you haven't seen Temmie in a long time.

The tree has grown at a slow but steady pace growing bigger now it looked like soon it can grow the sweet fruit. Metta was really excited to record and see it's process. You think that is how a farmer of your books would react.

You were near 13 and Dad had taught you many things, education, gardening, cooking, proper manner, and magic. You can cook cupcakes now without them burning you firs attempt have been indescribable to say the least it was baked and underbaked with cake batter still inside. It was really tasty but it was unhealthy and bad for the stomach. Well they also would have been ok if you didn't mistake salt for sugar AGAIN.

"Dad stop eating them!" You yelled. You grew even louder and more talkative. But you still mostly liked to keep quiet and reserved. "But they're just so good! How can I not eat ALL OF THEM?!" "Dad...." You groaned out. You could see the tears in his eyes the way it told you he was dying in the inside. You even think it affected his HP a bit. -2pts... He would not stop eating every last one. "Dad stop!" Finally punching weakly on his side. Not meaning to hurt him but to get your point across. 

"Alright, alright I yield." You sighed with relieve. "So how about I show you how to bake?" He offered with a smile. You nodded determinedly. Rubbing your head with his hand. He says "Not that it's bad but it needs practice." He winked. "When do we start?!" You asked excitedly. "Why not now? We'll- ugh... um my child perhaps tommorow we can bake tommorow. As well as other activities. I'm afraid I don't feel well..." He was leaning on the wall for support to stand. "It's okay go to bed, you really shouldn't have eaten those cupcakes." You felt guilty because he ate them. He nodded weakly not before patting your head. 

It was only a few minutes of cleaning your mess you wanted to see Dad if he was okay. But you didn't want to disturb him. You wondered if Metta was here today. Grabbing the usual watering can you trotted off to the Ruins. 

On the way you waved to a migosp. Who only danced by himself near your way. Also walking a Vegatoid told you to eat your vegetables which you frowned at. They weren't bad but they weren't good either. The Froggits only croaked then blushed when you waved and smiled. You think they're cute. 

Finally in the clearing of flowers there the birch stood flexible but sturdy. It's leaves shown a healthy green color. It has little balls of flowers now. You know they turn to apples because of the books you read. Petting the the tree softly. You watered it down while the tree sucked up all the water greedily. 

Simply lying near the tree it was nice. It was the perfect sleeping spot. It was warm and the tree blocked sunlight off your eyes. You wondered if you should rest. But lying against the tree the decision was made for you as you dozed off. 

You dreamt of your past...

 

 

(Yo! If your uncomfortable with rape and torture Skip this I'll say when it's cool!)

 

 

You watched but not from the victims perspective but as if you were another person watching the scene. The man was relentlessly beating on the girl you assumed that was you. How she cried out in pain as he grabbed her by the arm dragging her up the stair. You been there only twice. One entering and now permanently leaving. He never held or dragged you before. You drifted there as if the next page of the book. You wanted to go anywhere but here. You watched as he pulled her hair as she scratched and clawed at him. Her voice was raw as she screamed. It was too dark to see their faces. One of a predator with murderous glee and the prey of terrified horror. You didn't want to listen but heard anyway. Something forced you to see watching, seeing, but you can't talk. So it was useless. You watched as he raped her. He tore off her already tattered pieces of clothing. And Mercilessly forced his alcoholic tounge in to her mouth. All you can truly see were the streaming line of tears on the woman's face. No words were exchanged just the noise of her screams and the grunts and groans he gave. The man's dirty hands gripped the woman's boob squeezing it and teasing it as she cried harder. The wicked man smiled wider. He then bit into her neck threatening to rip through the skin until it finally broke through with her bleeding. She screamed again. But struggling so much it was tiring and weakening. Ripping off her last bit of protective clothing on her womanhood. She crossed her legs in a pointless attempt to hold off the man. As if it couldn't be wider, he grinned until the smile was half of his face. From there the man grabbed his throbbing testicular fortitude. And just shoved it into her woman privates. He pounded it vigorously obviously wanting to just do her. She cried in pain as she was sore from last time, it hurt so bad she swore her bottom ripped. Judging from the blood she knew it was true. The woman holding the bed sheets for dear life. The man kept pounding her. Until he climaxed into her as her body automatically came in return not that she wanted too. Not even bothering with clothes he grabbed her again dragging her to the stairs with her barely having the strength to stand when she didn't walk fast enough he slapped her in the face with the bruise the size of his hand. She ran out of tears so long ago but they kept coming back. He threw her down the stair as she rolled down she knew she broke her arm falling into the cemented ground. The man left as she thought it was finally over but he came back for a while to throw some clothes at her kicking her to shut her up. Right in her arm. He finally left. The woman struggled putting her clothes with the arm bended in a exaggerated way. After a while putting her clothes she wept her the corner of the basement. After a while the woman held her broken arm. The woman was brave because the next thing she did made Name cry again. The woman set her arm in the right position. Cringing as she tried to stifle her blood curling screams. But it didn't work. With perfect clarity you heard her as the man yelled something from up stairs. She sobbed and cried as tears flowed again. That's when she finally saw the woman face. No way her father would grab her because he would die. No what he grabbed was her mother. You knew you couldn't call out to her. But tried anyway... "Mom?" Mother looked straight at your eyes. Piercing your very soul. "Name?" She reached out to you you wanted to reach out too but saddening the whole world around you turned black.  You sobbed in the darkness in the void. 

"You could save her..." It echoes in the dark. "It's you isn't it." The child laughed as it's faced was emotionless. "All you have to do to leave this place is to kill a boss monster for their soul. Absorb it and you can cross the barrier. And killing these monster will increase your Hp, Atk, Def, Gold, Experience... You'll be strong enough to kill your father." "He's not my father." You said with a dead voice slowly gaining rage. "I'll never kill the monsters that roam here!" The child giggled at your response. "This is what I expected but you'll change your mind one day. Kill Asgore to save your mother. Or let her suffer with your father." You stood shaking with unrelenting rage. Holding it in. "Wake up Name."

 

 

(Yo it's safe again sort of. So basically you saw your father not Asgore beat you. He raped her. Throwing her down the stairs. She broke her arm then set it. She saw you reaching out. Darkness. Frisk trying to manipulate you to killing. Waking up. This is the small summary I hope it's enough information)

 

Waking up from the tree you stared off to in the distance you felt tears in your face. Can you really save her? And kill your father? You were racked with guilt for even thinking about it. You felt bad. The air was dark the monsters were asleep. Defenseless against any attacker. You stopped that train of thought. Walking faster you spotted a whimus so weak they can't hurt you. Stop it! Walking even faster. Can you even kill Metta? You ran home. No other monster saw you in sight.

Finally home you didn't get the usual greeting from Dad. The fires was almost out. But it was always burning highly. It was cold air that greeted you. With a sense dread. You went to check on Dad. 

There he lied in bed. He was breathing shallow. He had his eyes closed trying hard to rest. Every now and then he would give breathing that was labored. "D-Dad?" He didn't respond he was asleep. The voice dares enter once again. The child. He can't fight back he's to weak in bed. If you absorb his soul. You can get out of this place...

Fear gripped your soul. And darkness filled your soul. You could kill Dad to save Mom if I kill the other monsters I could kill Father...

Dad who has shown me love and compassion. He taught me many things in life. I love him but I love mom too. As if something was tugging at your body. You were in the kitchen. A knife already on display at the counter. "Take it." You heard the whispers. **_"_** _Take it."_ You reached out.  **" _Take it!"_** The  voice talked louder. You gripped the knife not even think of father but how would you use it. The voices yelled. " **Kill him..."**  They all stopped at once in the child's voice. Your red eyes glowed in the dark. You walked along with the tugging. Holding the door knob you twisted it to go in the room. He was still sleeping. Next to the bed now. You tightened your grip on the knife.

 It was silent. 

You held the knife high about to strike. That's when Dad finally addressed you. "H-Hello my child, I'm afraid I couldn't greet you today. I can't see very well and I fell quite ill. I may be well tommorow hopefully." He closed his eyes again. The knife still held high for all to see. Your resolve forced from them. You gripped your hand holding the knife. "I won't hurt my Family!" You said Dad not even moving so still. Your arm still in their control. You forced the arm down if you don't hit Dad... You redirected the knife to your knee. Shaking with muffled whimpers. You ran from the scene. Limping away. In the living room you cried and cried. Not even bothering to take out the knife you deserved it. But really it was their fault, but it doesn't change the fact you almost... You cries more. 

After a while you knew youit had to take it out so you did with screams into a chair cushion. It left a bloody mess surrounding you on the floor you felt dizzy. Placing the knife in the sink. You slides your back down on the ground. If someone came it'll look as if someone committed a murder. Well you almost did. Shakingly you got your hands together. Forming a faint glow of magic. You were talented from healing but now was a bad time. Sealing the open wound it slowly sewed itself back together. Leaving a scar on the side of your leg. You still lost blood. Swaying as you stood. And you still felt the phantom pains. You knew you deserved it. Grabbing a towel you wiped up your blood. Everywhere. Dad didn't even notice. The white towel now dripped with red. You felt faint but this had to be done. Before Dad sees recovered. Leaving the red towel for now. You wiped clean the knife at the counter again you fear for the child not them but their ability to lead you... And your father... You think you were back to yourself once again. As soon as your were done with the knife you practically threw it in the cabinet. Sighing sitting a bit again to stop your head spinning.

The house looked clean. You can't really smell the blood unless you tried very hard. Standing once more you held the red towel in your hand you were going to bury it so Dad won't ever find out. You thought the bed area would be beneath the flowers. You dig with the shovel. After getting a good amount. You placed the towel carefully beneath the flowers. Digging it up again as if new. You left no trace of evidence. The pain almost gone from your leg. You sat in Dad's chair guilty and sad if a action you didn't commit but were about to. You sighed with relieve you didn't do it and regret for having gotten close. Rubbing your eyes you were tired. Near the low burning fire. You felt asleep. Tommorow you would make a soup for Dad to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my story I have such low self esteem ;w; so I need to be told like a dummy if this is okay or not repeatedly. I did this but at the cost of no sleep at 2am ;w;  
> Also wow I think it's slightly bigger today. :3 I try to go bigger everyday but mostly it stays near a thousand words each chapter. :7 ye...


	13. Bad Fortune Brings Bad Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened it was just supposed to be another chapter hanging with Metta or something but my head bunked me in the knee to write this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work was deleted;n; I had like 3 chapters ahead all over the week so instead of one you could have 3 in a day to say the least I was disappointed in my self sorry so for now just this.

The next morning...

Asgore didn't get up in the morning. He looked weak. He just breathing softly. When you grabbed his hand it was cold instead of the warmth you're used too.

In the kitchen, now draining a hot watered towel. You headed to Dad's room. Now placing the rag over his head. You decided to make good on your promise.

Back the room, you prepared the ingredients. Carrots,  lettuce, onion, garlic, that strange artificial meat, and other items. You can't cook every food but Dad taught you how to make a lot of the basics. 

Carefully about to grab the knife... You felt a cold air go through you and faint echoes of the child. 

You shivered down to your core.

Making the decision to use your magic after all it's good practice. Magic gathering in your palms you make a sharp point of sorts like a giant pointed spike.

It's a thin and small so it was good enough for now. Not doing well with attacking the lettuce, you had to take breaks because the magic was hard. It was easier to form shields and better to heal. 

Taking quite a while it was done. You placed the chopped vegetables in the hot watery broth of the soup. Finally adding some spices to flavor the meat more to make the soup more ambrosial. 

Now all you had to do is wait for it to cook as it boiled to a fine soup...

This is going to take a while.

You guilty wanted to do something to entertain you. After all you were the cause of this. You wanted to stay in case Dad called out to you or needed you. Which was unlikely since he was sleeping all this time.

Will the soup truly work?

 

(Depressing thoughts! From now on I put warnings! So look for these to not be sad or disturbed...)

 

Monsters were different from humans we get sick and just heal ourselves over time. But Dad... He only had some really bad food and was near his grave bed. You didn't want to think about that. But the thoughts continued anyway. Slowly withering away until there's only bones and skin. Then the parasites of the earth will eat away at his body leaving him a hollow husk. Just because you gave him that bad food. And you'll be alone, scared, Metta will hate you, and Sans will too, and Papyrus...   You'll be alone and the voice will come back. They'll convince you to kill the monsters, then there be a bloody knife that you grip full of the Loox you encountered. Then your LOVE will increase... But then you can save Mom right. Then you can save her... You can save her... can save her... save her.... save.

AnD YoUR FAtHeR wIlL DIE . . .

 

(Depressing thoughts over! Back to the story.)

 

Snapping out of your thoughts when you heard their voice you also heard the hot steam coming out of the pot. Turning off the imbued magic spell on the stove. You held a bowl and spoon to serve.

Grabbing a ladle you carefully held soup over to the bowl not wanting to spill any of it. One scoop after another the bowl was half filled. You had more soup but you wanted to make sure Dad will eat this. Holding the bowl carefully walking to the room. 

Since it was little soup you didn't have to worry to much about spilling it. 

Watching Dad again, he was still in the same state. Looking for a moment or two the getting your head out of the ground. You set the soup at the desk near his bed.

Oh so gently you woke Dad up. "Psst Dad I made soup it'll make you feel better." You whispered softly. 

Asgore fluttering his eyes open squinted at the shady figure. "Name? " he tried getting up only to not move at all.

"Yeah D-Dad it's me... I have soup for you."

Held the soup once more you stood by his bed. "H-Here it's good I even t-tried some to make sure." 

Asgore only looked at the soup sadly. 

"Sorry my child I'm afraid I'm unable too." His voice barely above a whisper. 

"That's-s o-kay I can give it to you." You dug the spoon into the soup and carefully held it above him so he could eat it. 

And that he did.

Little by little the soup went away. It was already half a soup but he managed to eat a little less than half of that. 

"Thank you my child I think I'll rest for a while longer..." He trailed off already sleeping.

Sighing sadly you placed the soup eating the rest of it better it not go to waste. The meat was chewy, the carrots and potatoes good and soft, and the liquid was tasteful. Then you placed the bowl and spoon in the sink. 

How can I make Dad better? You felt sad.

Then a idea came to you... 

The books! Didn't one of them mention if you were a sick person?!

Hurriedly to the bookshelf of convenient books you searched through the rows of literature until you found what you were looking for. "What treatment can you find when you're sick?" This was it!

Opening the book slamming it on the table. You skimmed through the text trying to find a sickness for food...

What you found was food poisoning and the magical sicknesses it can come from it. 

"Food poisoning- it can be really bad if you ate something terrible! After all we monsters can not regurgitate our food like humans do! Monster food immediately dissolves as soon as it enters our body. Leaving out magic healthy and replenished. But eating something bad... well the best solution is for medicine! Yes we all know it's gross no matter how sweet but if you want to 'dust' and 'fall down' I highly recommend it! It's rare when monsters eat ssomething bad affecting their health so medicine which is quite uncommon can be expensive but luckily it's required for shops and stores to always have a bottle ready in case of an emergency. So make sure you can be healthy by drinking your medicine!"

The passage ended there. You didn't really know what medicine was you never had that drink your assuming before. How are you supposed to get it?

If I don't Dad might...

You shook the thought off for a determined stance. 

"I will find this medicine to heal Dad!" You said stubbornly. But it said it was expensive. You only had a few pieces of gold...

You thought and felt guilty more.

You had to take some of Dad's money. But he wouldn't mind right...?

Ugh! This is so hard! 

You pinched yourself.

No, you have too and if Dad doesn't like me anymore at least he lives and be happy without me. 

In his room once again  He hasn't changed looking through his cabinet you found socks and photos of a goat lady and a smaller goat with a flowered face monster? You placed the picture back. Moving the socks gave no result. Except you heard the child say you were a dirty person. But you were clean?

At your confused state they shook their head and laughed as if you were dumb not knowing such a thing. 

You saw them sometimes ever since the incident.

Ignoring them you placed everything back. You thought to check inside the desk. There was journals and writing utensils in there.

Nothing.

The last place it could be is the cactus... maybe under it?

Somehow out of the other places this was the chosen area.

Under the light lot was a hidden floor of sorts. It was a different pattern of floor with a latch attached to it. Pulling so you found a while floor full of gold. You were not greedy but In awe of the amount and  not wanting to grab more than necessary you grabbed about 100 gold. 

Replacing the place to its position you went to your room to grab you satchel. Just in case you looked in your closet for a coat it was very cold in Snowdin...

You deducted the spiders didn't have any medicine or else you would have seen so right they showed all their items on display. Also a bake sale isn't the same as a shop or market.

Tucking in your scarf in you jacket and putting on some tights as you always did in the cold. Unfortunately you haven't the first time you seen it but now you prepared. 

The gold in your satchel and the clothes on you to battle the cold walking through the door you entered the snow once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More years will pass again when we can kinda I guess permanently I think stay in Snowdin like I said I'm winging this.
> 
> School is such a butt I'm dying and it's only been the 2nd week! I have less time to do chapters... But at least I got A's so far? Yeah I rather just work on this but I can't TnT
> 
> Thank you for reading! I think I can update the other story tommorow if I can ItS really shorter than this one! I feel the need to fix that!
> 
> I think my chapters are getting just a bit bigger every time it makes me happy that people are reading this and I can keep my promise.


	14. Chilled to the Bone ;> (Shamelessly Uses Cliche Pun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally doggo was in it but nah also you were going to go there but sorry. Next chapter.

Traversing through Snowdin woods it was cold. The air hissing with a cold bite that it hasn't had before. Already you feel your nose red as your cheeks. Clutching your cloak tighter and lifting your scarf higher to cover your face you traveled into the storm.

Finding the usual station you simply give it a glance, it was warm.... But shaking your head you moved on you just went outside! Releasing a sigh you moved again.

Was it always this cold?

Now in New territory you find yourself in a fork in the road. On that road you find a glove but you decided not to grab it After all it may belong to someone.

Looking both ways you can't see very far, so you go up.

It was a river that rushingly flowed against the rocks in the current. Finding yourself in a moment of something new, something interrupted you.

"Hey a little monster shouldn't be here! You must go home cause there's a storm brewing. It's dangerous here for not only the river but the cold. It's no place for the young."

Startled you jumped but answered.

"I-I'll leave but then may I ask why you're here?"

"I'm err ...fishing... yeah..."

He spoke as it were a lie to cover it up. You pretended to believe him to make him think it worked. 

"Later mister..."

Waving goodbye he nodded and went back to "Fishing".

Finding yourself walking again you realized just now if the layout of the Ruins is mostly going right then should the underground be the same way? 

Huffing out chilled breaths of cold you tugged on your boots walking faster.

In an other sentry station. You saw a Sign. 

"If you roll around in dirt you'll smell like a dog. If your a red smell your a human who should be destroyed. If a human is reading this please wait here so we can kill you :3"

You forget your not a monster sometimes... You forget your just a human... One they need for the barrier. Feeling higher guilt for keeping them here. You moved on, the only traces of dog were the smoked dog treats in the snow.

In the next room was a ball game. You had no time for that. Heading down the path in the next room was a mouse. You can see the mouse trying to break the frozen cheese. If it was not going to give up you won't either.

You were filled with.... a feeling to move forward.

Further ahead you haven't seen no monsters since the river... that was a good thing after all. 

Finding a puzzle? In the snow you were interested to see such a contraction. But it was extremely easy...

Because you just jumped over the spikes. 

Finding another empty room it felt like there could be a maze here... You see a big machine in the corner with snow all around. I guess it's not completed yet.

Moving on was a dog sentry house you could tell because it had a dog face on it. Not bothering to look more. You find in the next room was ice. It looked like a poorly made puzzle. Unable to jump across you did the puzzle. But on the last point to touch you slipped on the ice and fell. 

Luckily you fell onto snow. There was a snow ball with a dog's face though and another with a footprint of one, and a bone covered in ice. 

Solving the puzzle this time you went to the next room to find 2 bigger snowballs and another station. But you left the scene.

Finding a rock formation there was no other way to cross with no bridge anywhere, it looked dangerous.... But holding on to your courage you walked carefully along the ground. Making it to the other side you felt happy only to realize you'll have to do it again. 

Sighing you went on.

Looking ahead you shook your head. As if you couldn't comprehend the simple fact that you are there. Rubbing your eyes you run ahead.

You are in Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the inconvenient time of posting this. I had so much this week it's my birthday on 9-11 on 2000 not 2001. Stuff happened and I have to get a job and school is killing me because I have so Much work to do. I'm sorry for the excuses but it's true. I just didn't have time for this so most likely for now on unfortunately I'll only update on Saturday and Sunday sometimes but rarely both. Also I feel terrible there was a storm in my house and now I have to pick up huge tree branches I'm so tired ;m;...


	15. New Visitor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin TOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few ocs becAuse I imagine a couple of monsters still in their teens and it's basically their parents in all the usual places except Muffet I like to think she is a teen still but because of spider tradition she has to grow faster than others. And I'll keep ice wolf because he's a teen doing odd jobs to get money for stuff. The mouse is in charge of the library just manning the shop like sometimes she does that for her parent. The devil will be hanging out by the tree and the beat and dinosaur from the library will be where the devil and mouse was at. And monster kid isn't monster kid yet... His parents are dating now and the dad's gonna propose soon. I literally have a short chapter in mind for all these monsters Xp
> 
> I won't do them unless asked oh and the bunnies still at the shop this time with 4 small bunnies the happy (for now) blue bunny with a dream to become an actor, the purple bunny wanting to have a home for people to rest, a creme colored bunny wanting to be following her mom, and a green bunny who just wants to party and hangout with friends. That's the plan for the bunnies. 
> 
> I love them cause I have one in real life. I have a black and white one named chara sometimes she I mean he I found out the other day it was a boy when another bunny came to the picture... anyway cute and cuddly then next second tries to claw my face and scar me. I love that violent bunny so much. Y know the storm? If your in Bakersfield yeah. Branches hit my house and I said last chapter I had to pick them up. But in the storm I found a a albino bunny one eye red and the other glazed white. I'm naming him Asriel. I also found out it was a boy cause... yeah they... l:i ... yeah anyway sorry for this rant read the story please X3

The town seemed to glow brightly with all the colorful lights. You expected to see lots of monsters in the town but you think all if not most monsters were inside to barricade themselves from the snow storm.

Spending all that time in the snow has really affected you. You can see the frost collected at the top of your boots. As well feel it. You felt your toes were going to fall off.

Breathing warm breath into your palms once more you knew you can exactly just march in any building. People might accuse you of being strange and somehow that would lead to you being human.

Shaking your head you looked around the town.

Seeing a huge tree in the middle it was a sight to see. It flowed with more colored lights, it blinked once more. The star on top was shiny with the lights on the tree it reflected on the surface of the star and shone brightly. The snow as if further covered it slightly with its sugar like look.

It smelled fresh and chilled. As if in a nice smelling refrigerator. Touching the light it warmed your hand slightly before you decided to leave.

With two paths presented again you went right. 

Finding a Library with correct spelling. You knew a Library was like a home full of books. You wished you can go inside and read all of them. There was so many. 

But thinking of Dad you knew now wasn't the time.

Finding a place called 'Muffet's' it was just muffets as if we're about to describe Muffet what but have up half way and that was the result.

Now obviously people don't go and name their houses unless they like their names I guess or want it to be known. But it has to be some sort of shop.

There is a chance there's medicine inside.

Before going in you hesitated but you have to do this and maybe you can stay out of the cold for a while...

Opening the door carefully the place was full of monsters. Way bigger than the ones seen on the Ruins. Some were scaly, have sharp teeth, and one swirly looking dog who had a faded scarf hung on his neck.

Looking at more of the patrons there were 4 young dog monsters. 2 of which wearing a pink tank top and orange shorts. They looked so much alike you couldn't tell the difference without his mustache. Another dog as short as he can be was wearing a suit of Amor. And the other dog wearing a cloak had shifty eyes. The last dog with a bone in his mouth, happily wagging his tail in a game of cards he looked like he was winning you think. 

Going to The counter up front a short spider monster was taking orders and serving other monsters. Maybe she is the boss of this place? Trying to grab hold of her attention you waved your arm. The counter to big for you though you sat on the high chairs increasing your height. 

When she finally approached she only gave a blank stare. Tilting her head slightly as if in question.

"......."

It was a bit strange. But you weren't scared you thought her eyes were pretty. Not paying attention you spoke of what you thought.

"You're eyes are really pretty."

She blinked simply staring again. Until a small changed smile smile appeared in her face giving a sounding bell of a giggle. 

"My deary you are a a cute one. You're new aren't you?"

"Thank you" feeling shy all of the sudden.

"Yes I'm New here but I was wondering do you sell medicine here?"

"Sorry deary we don't serve that here. May I ask what's it for?"

"M-My dad is very sick." You can't talk properly...

"I'm afraid t-that's he's, he's going to-"

"Shh I understand... Listen you can find medicine by the bunny shop all the way to the left. The building by the sign. Get some and heal you're dad."

"O-okay thank you." Rubbing your eyes before the tears can come out. 

"Then when you're dad is okay try to visit my bakery sometime okay?"

3 of her eyes blinked or winked. You assume it's a wink. 

Smiling softly you thank her again waving goodbye. You hope you can come back someday.

Being in that bakery for a while warmed you up slightly. You also know now what a bakery is. It's a place to sell sweets.

Like the spiders in the Ruins you realized. 

We're they related?

Back to the cold when snow hit your face. 

Scraping it off you see the storm got worse. You hurried with the short spider's directions.

You didn't notice before but it was the same brown box from earlier it even had the glove. You still left it if in fact it belongs to someone. 

In the only building to the left. You went into the shop. The bunny woman with a pierced ear ring and a jean jacket with some black pants and sneakers she somehow looked really mature and more polite than other monsters. 

"What can I do for ya little miss?"

Seeing she was talking to you, responding you answered.

"Is it true you sell medicine here? I really need it I have gold!" 

You say a little desperately.

"Whoa calm down little one I have medicine but it'll cost ya 75 gold."

Moving your cloak slightly you reveal your hidden satchel. In the pocket in the right side it had all the gold in it.

"Here you go! It's a little bit more than a 100 but you can have it."

You say generously. 

The bunny looking down with a eat dropping.

"Ya sure little miss? That's more gold than the amount."

You nodded wanting to have the medicine.

"Thank you this can last us a month!"

Grinning the bunny handed her the good stuff.

You were about to leave when the bunny stopped you.

"Little miss you can't possibly stay out late in that storm. How far is your home?"

"I can do it! It's just a bit far..."

"Miss I know a lie when I see it, don't you dare lie to me."

She said in a stern but caring voice.

"Little miss come to my place I'll shelter you through the night when it's done I swear you can run off home. Is that a deal?"

You shouldn't talk to this stranger but she seemed kind. And it's true the storm was getting worst. You were afraid you might get stuck or frozen in the cold.

Shaking her hand you nodded taking the deal. 

"Okay thank you Mrs..."

"Please little miss call me, Cinnamon"

"Call me Name! Cinn- cinn-na-man!"

You were trying to pronounce it but it was a little hard. 

She laughing slightly shook her head. 

"Or call me Cinna."

"Okay Cinna."

Since it was late she was about to close when you came. But now with the situation. She closed her shop and took you to the building next store. 

"Come on missy itll be warm I swear."

Holding her hand she was lead to the soon realized not building but home for bunnies.

"Mom!"

A blue bunny tackling her with a hug. Of which she returned.

"Geez I hope the other don't join Felix..."

As soon as she said that another bunny green this time barreled into her.

"Hey mom!"

Walking with two bunnies hanging off her neck she carefully set them down to their feet and decided to introduce you to them.

"Now my little furry scamps this is name"

You waved nervously.

"She would be staying with us just for tonight. Come and show yourselves!"

The blue bunny and green bunny showed themselves to her.

"Hello I'm Felix! But you can call me blue!"

He smiled and waved at her.

"Like hey my name is R1 but you can totally call me Rocky." 

He just grinned unlike the other.

"H-hi I'm name I'm happy you're all so nice..."

You smiled shyly.

Blue spoke.

"Sorry we can't show you the girls cause they're in bed already. But we can show you our guest room!"

Cinnamon satisfied with the conversation went to her room to retire.

"Night kiddos don't stay up late!"

She said sternly.

"Yes mom~." The two said in unison

"Like whoever can get to the room last is a stinky carrot!"

"You're on!"

The two ran upstairs. 

Checking on the medicine to see if it's not damaged in anyway or lost. It was still there. 

"Phew..."

Swiping your hair you followed behind the bunnies to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just a bit of time today to do this fortunately I try to work on more ):3  
> Sorry it's short and again not very well made...   
> But at least it's longer than. The last chapter;3


	16. It's Time to Snow~ Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin sleeping with bunnies then leaving but what that's it? Never mind just bunnies the leaving is for next chapter! /:7 sorry I lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but I hope it's a good thing...

Staying with the bunnies at night you found they're really hyper. Cause they kept you up most of the night.

"Hey Name! Let's play hide and seek! I bet you can't find me!"

"Yeah!" Rocky chimed in.

"I wanna play too!"

Throughout the night you spent it on finding the two boys. 

Finding Blue under the couch somehow, he fit. And finding Rocky you couldn't find. Going to a corner you heard movement behind you.

"Is that you Rocky!"

The bunny jumped out of his hiding spot not expecting you to hear and ran to a new location as fast as he could.

With Blue hearing the commotion joined you since you tagged him to catch his brother.

"Come on bro give it up, she's gonna getcha!"

Rocky talking back.

"That was the perfect hiding spot! How could she have found me!? Only Mama's hearing can catch me!"

That made you think for a bit.  'my hearing?'

But still chasing the bunny he tripped which leaded to his downfall.

Unfortunately cause you were thinking you tripped on said bunny.

Falling on your face you think it has a bruise. Standing up and offering a hand to the fallen monster. You didn't notice when your hood slipped off.

The bunny before you blushed averting his eyes he hesitantly took your hand.

"T-thanks... um your hood it f-fell off..."

"Oh!"  Turning away the other bunny stared. Blue has stared to blush a purple when he saw.

"Uh!"

Both bunnies stared their faces purple and red. You ducked even further into yourself sliding the good back on.

"Please don't look at me..."

The bunnies looking away don't with staring. Both were quite until Rocky suggested one last game before going to bed.

"Yeah one more then we'll sleep! Haha!" Blue said rushed.

This time youI were going toto hide with Rocky while Blue went to find you two.

Rocky leading you to his greatest hiding spot which was big enough to hide both of you. You declined. But he smiled and hid there.

"19...18...17...16..."

Blue counted down. Looking around the house you thought maybe you can reach the high kitchen cabinet.

The counters high for you, you managed to climb up without a stool. But still reaching higher proved difficult. Maybe you could use magic? 

"10...9...8...7...6..."

Hurriedly focussing on gathering your magic. You made a sort of wooded bar fused with the wood.

Holding on to it you reached the top where you nearing touched the ceiling.

"5...4..."

Undoing the wood to leave no evidence. Was easier than forming it. 

"3... 2...1... Ready or not here I come!"

You wondered how tired the girl bunnies must be to sleep all through this or how much of a heavy sleeper they were.

Going further into the corner of your shelter. You hid until you heard Blue running through the house finding you two. 

You think about 10 minutes of being bored when the excitement of being caught went away you decided you'll just quit.

You were about to get down but you're really high up. You didn't even realize. That the magic you used lifted you really high.

"Hey guys!"

Blue desperate to catch someone followed your voice into the kitchen.

"Where are you?"

"I'm up here...."

He looked up him being near the same size as you, only his ears giving him the tall advantage of 2 feet. 

You saw as they went down.

"How did you even get up there?"

Should you tell them you have magic....

"I c-climbed up the cabinets!"

He sensing a untruthful statement decided it must be a secret for her to lie.

"Well... jump down I'll catch you!"

He opened his arms awaiting for when you'll jump.

You weren't REALLY scared of heights but more of the floor hitting you or the deadly Rocky bottom with spikes under that earlier rock formation.

This was not helping.

"Are you sure you'll catch me?"

"Of course! I won't let you get hurt!" He gave a smile that was believable.

"Besides how heavy can you be?"

Dad taught you how men should act like to and you knew to saw that was a rude statement.

Fueled by payback you jumped not even thinking of the floor.

"Wait I'm not ready!-ompfff!"

The bunny fell on his back as you landed on him. 

"Don't tell me I'm heavy again! Rocky I'm not playing so you win okay! I'm going to bed..."

Firefly walking and once yawning you head to their room with the extra bed.

Looking around the room was about medium sized. It had orange curtains, blue bed with a gray and yellow one. There were all sorts of toys scattered across the room, and they had a desk with papers on top in the corner where their closet was at. The ceiling was full of fake glowing stars. Which illuminated the room making it light enough to see.

Finally heading to bed you fell asleep as soon as your head touched the soft pillow.

The two bunnies finally done for the night saw Their newest guest was sleeping. Throwing a blanket on her. The two talked about various things like what they were going to eat tommorow, or will school have a snow day? Maybe they'll see her?

The two muttering now fell asleep as well as they talked off.

Pov change

"Finally I can get some damn sleep darn scamps they're gonna eat broccoli and cabbage tommorow..."

Grumbling to herself the mother finally slept as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good? I just had time to update today! I'm not sure for tommorow if I can so I guess I lied a bit on updating I'll do it whenever I can. But if I can't other times count on it on Saturday or Sunday.


	17. It's Time to Snow~ Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the chapter you finally go back. But I don't know honestly I change my mind a lot or add things while doing the chapter. Maybe I should do these notes after I write it? 
> 
> Saturday and Sunday chapters! Or sometimes before that like now. In this chapter.... I'll shit up now so you can read. OWO I watched so much trash in the internet but it was good trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha school sucks and I'm dying ;w; at least I have okay grades 2 cs aren't sooo bad out of the rest when theyre as and One b?

The next day...

You were on a soft and comfy place. It was warm and you tucked in further into the bed. You can stay here forever.

Forget all your worries, forget the demons that haunt you, forget ... them. You can be at peace.

But what about Dad?

Will you leave him for death? You COULD just leave him. No one would ever know. You COULD be free to explore the underground. You COULD stay here.

You COULD... but that would be selfish and you don't no you refuse to be as ugly as that demonic child. 

You are not them. You AREN'T them and you're...

You're YOU.

Rolling out the bed in your sleeping thrashing. You woke up from the impact. Holding your head you calmed you thoughts. 

The boys who were in the room. Didn't even flinch from the noise. 

They must be tired. 

Lying down on the ground for a while you simply existed.

Just for a bit. 

As imaginary light came through the window you felt it was near the time to wake up. 

Sighing you fixed your self as best you could with clothes you slept in. 

Doing the bed as best you can. You couldn't completely fix it to how it was perfect before. It was made by a professional.

Slinging your satchel onto yourself you knew you had to leave. What if Dad was calling for you? Or is even closer to dying?

You felt a shiver with that thought.

You wasted enough time here. You had to leave the family. 

Going down the stairs you saw 3 of the monsters already awake. 

You were kinda hoping you could just leave with not saying why or the goodbyes. 

By the door Cinna spotted you.

"Lil' Miss! Come  'ere and get some grub for your pie hole!"

Walking to the table in defeat you accepted.

"I'm sorry Cinna but I have to leave I stayed here long enough."

"Fine but you gotta eat! What's good in moving when your gonna be dead the way there?"

You only looked down on your seat. 

The other two bunnies just looked at you curiously.

"Here."

On the plate was a cup of orange? Some pancakes and with some syrup.

"Thank you Cinna."

"Yeah, yeah go on and eat I need to talk to ya after this."

"Okay?"

The purple and cream colored bunny finally talking.

"Hey Mama who's that monster?" PB

"Yeah I never seen her kind before, is she from the capital?" CB

Nervous about the talk. You shoved it away by eating the pancakes.

"This is so good!"

She only smiled.

The other bunnies forgetting the question for now ate away at the good food. Getting to finishing their food for more.

The pancakes were really fluffy and sweet. They were the perfect size and pouring the syrup on top it slided down the sides dipping with goodness.

Finishing your food and the orange juice they called it? You placed it in the sink.

The rest finishing up you decided to do the dishes.

"Lil miss forget it I got it. Just go sit by the couch and meet with me when your done."

"Okay Cinna..."

Leaving her you did as you were told.

That's when the two girls ambushed you.

"Hey! What's your name monster!" Said the purple one.

"It's Name."

"That's a strange name..." P

"What's your names?"

"My name is Carrie!" Said the Creme colored one.

"My name is Mopsy!" Said P

"Are you a boy or a girl!?"

"A girl...." 

(YO BTW I DECIDED I she's a girl if you haven't already noticed I'm truly sorry boys but if or when I make the UnderTALE version of this it will be a boy. I can start now for after a super long time when this is finished.)

They kept prodding you with questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Said Mopsy

"I love all of them."

"What your favorite favor of Nice cream?"

You didn't know what it was but you lied and said apples.

"Hmm I never heard of that flavor..?"

Finally after a while the mother of these two came.

"Quit pestering the miss! Can't you see she's bothered!?"

The bunnies scared of their mother's wrath. Both apologized before going to their rooms to avoid the bunny woman.

"Sorry 'bout that the scamps are curious that's all."

You nodded.

She sat by the couch by you.

"So err dang now don't startle but I know you might be a human."

You did exactly what she told you not to do.

"Whoa! It's okay I won't tell! After all ye been nice to my kids so you seem alright."

Not quite sitting next to her again you sat on the edge.

"Yeah I understand cautious and all."

She scratched her fuzzy cheek.

"It still be a storm brewing but it's bit calmer now. Here it help ya if your hurt."

Being handed a paper bag inside a 2 cinnamon bunnies.

"Thank you and thanks again for not telling."

"Yeah well careful kid I think the dogs are going back on patrol. You smell a bit funny."

You frowned at her statement.

"Oh come on not like that kid. More like sweet? Like a fruit or something? If that's what all you humans smell like then they'll spot ye quick. So I'll put some perfume on ye it'll take the smell away."

Her leaving a bit. You thought to yourself.

She knew you were a human but how? Was your disguise not good enough or she can smell them? She said she won't tell but if she knew you were then how will others find out and know?

Internally panicking. She came back with it.

"Here ya go kid."

Not seeing your internal conflict she sprayed the perfume on you. Disguising your scent.

"Ah that's better. Now you be off! Don't want to eat cabbage do ya?!"

She finally looking at you just patted your head.

"It'll be okay kid just keep your head high! Or I mean low..."

Smiling weakly at her but stubborn you nodded then waved goodbye going to the door.

Cinna's thoughts~~<Oh My Holy Carrot that be a human!?> She wouldn't have known if you haven't fell for her trap. 'I know you human'

BACK TO OUR PROTAGONIST!

Barely walking out the down you bumped into something.

"Ompfff!"

"Owie..."

Both of you on the ground you rubbed your heads to each their own.

"My child you need to be more careful!"

Looking up was two skeletons a big black one with a orange and blue eye. And the smaller one a but bigger on your height was with orange eyes or eye socket hole lights?

"I'm sorry!"

You handed your hand out to help the fallen skeleton.

Looking into his eyes. They somehow showed recognition as if we meet before... but the only skeletons you met was Sans and Papyrus through the door.

"Thanks..."

"I'm sorry I'm in a real hurry so I have to go-"

"Young one I'm sorry for my child to bump into you we are to meet with negotiations. We will take our leave now. Come my child!" 

He rushed in your sentence as if he couldn't wait to speak.

You felt some how he just knew you were human because he was more hurried. 

You felt bad...

The two going inside, not before the young one leaving a 2 fingered salute. You left too.

The big skeletons thoughts< A HUMAN! I must hurry with this meeting so I might have the chAnce to meet with them again!> 

(I tthink a spoiler? He doesn't for at least a long time.)

Reader: Please stop stealing the lines!

Me:OKAY okay geez anyway your back on in 3... 2.. 1.. Now!"

Reader:Finally! Back on text.

It was still colder than what it usually was but it wasn't unbearable.

You can walk fast again in the snow raining down on you.

Going back to the dreaded bridge. You lifted your head as the woman told you.

Turns out not looking is making it much easier to cross. But unfortunately not looking would cause you a problem so soon.

Tripping on the edge you fell to the cliff on the rock formation.

You hit your head unable to see correctly, it's all blurry.

"EEEEKKKK!"

The loud scream filled the air.

Barely hanging on the side of it using your fingers. Your gloves only did so much until by the tips they shreded.

Your fingers clinging with all their might started to bleed.

You were too panicked and scared of the drop to summon your magic.

You couldn't climb up either because the ice was slick and slippery. 

You couldn't see or think right.

Somewhere you knew you heard this and it was a voice so long ago you forgot about it.

" ** _YoU IdIOT, ScArED Of YouR FiRsT DEATH?"_** __

You cried to the side of the mountain formation.

You're going to die.

Dad's going to die without the medicine.

You won't see your friends again.

With a sad and desolate thought. 

Haha maybe I can be like Metta?

With that you were about to let the fall take you.

Still trying to hang on even for just a few moments. Closing your eyes.

You let the darkness take you...

Something grabbed your hand.

"Holy Bone Kid!"

With a smile you passed out. Going limp in the monster's hand.

  


  


  


  


(Should I do a bit of this monsters Pov or just go on your perspective? Stay tunes for next week or day episode! Depends~~~

Jojo BIZARRE ADVENTURES music

To be continued/\/\\)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it please point out errors and say if you liked it or not. I did this instead of sleeping... -3- ye~~~


	18. It's Time to Snow~ Pt3... I hope???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When are you going to stop passing out!? ... shoot was that a spoiler??? =/
> 
> "OH hey you guy are you a cat?" This happened in my head where at maybe MAYBE one point they'll get drunk but I don't know how to write that so delusional=drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this suffices... I wanted the cliffhanger to go for a bit so I skipped Saturday and Sunday and now it's Tuesday. I keep lying and now I feel bad. I lye to myself when I write this. It'll be happy but noooo I broke the rainbow!

Waking up for the second time that day. You felt cold not at all from when you were with the family. You felt a chilled breeze pass you.

Instead of being warm, comforted, and relaxed. You felt the opposite.

You felt stiff and your back and fingers hurt. And slowly raising your hand to touch your head.

"OW!"

Giving a hiss of pain. You alarmed someone.

"Careful Pup that's gotta bite. I used some healing magic on ya but I ain't very good. Just had to learn the basics in training..."

Being careful Not to touch your head, you were glad your hood was still on with your scarf.

Feeling the sting of your fingers once more you saw how bloody they were. One the nails which have fallen off. But since it was healed... kind of. It sealed the wound leaving reddened fingers with a stiff aching feeling like the rest of your body.

"C-can you tell me what happened?"

The dog with a black cloak hanging to his shoulders and a belt full of items you couldn't see. Looked at you with a confused expression.

"Geez don't remember? Well mostly I think ya were crossing and fell. Honestly it is a bit small needs some railing so no Pups fall in..."

He was quite again smoking a brown bone?

"Names Doggo. What's yours Pup?"

You told him your name.

"Monsters are coming up with stranger names everyday, I heard someone named their kid Rosalin. Dang these monsters..."

He went muttering to himself.

You felt??? 

You couldn't even remember. And trying so gave you a headache. Lying on the hard wall again. You noticed you were in a sentry station. 

Oh no do you have to cross again.

"Are we pass the bridge?"

"Yeah don't know why you were hanging around here it's still a storm coming go home."

You cringed at the word 'hanging' you somehow knew you did that. Shaking the thought away you answered.

"I promise I am but it's this way."

"YOU'RE THAT MYSTERIOUS HOUSE IN THE WOODS?!" 

He suddenly said rushed and loud.

Not knowing how to answer you said yes.

"D-dang you and your folks living there? Who could have ever known?! I have to tell my Pack about this!-"

Not wanting him to alert her to more people you had to lie.

"P-Please don't! There's a-a reason we hide!"

The dog immediately suspicious.

"Why pup?"

"B-Because we like to stay isolated! And dad doesn't like people bothering h-him!"

Hoping he'll buy it you waited.

"Fine I won't tell but promise me you'll visit to make sure you aren't dust k' pup?"

You nodded agreeing.

The dog giving a tired sigh, returned to watching the snow.

"Get along, don't want you catch in the snow. Someone deactivated all the puzzles so you can go quicker and it'll be safer too. Stay out of trouble 'k pup?"

"I-I'll...try..."

"Well it's all I can ask for anyways. Now shoo I'm trying to get a treat!"

Waking away you saw the dog burning the brown bone.

If you did fall then.. OH NO!

Checking your items quickly you saw everything was still there. But the glass bottles medicine was cracked a bit at the top it wasn't dripping anytime soon but it was worrying.

Finding the cinnamon bunny Cinna have you. She said monster food healed... Taking one you bit the ear.

Soft and sweet. The sweet treat practically melted in your mouth.

You felt better already seeing as your wounds were healing. 

The headache fading more you took another bite.

Going through the puzzles were much easier now. You pretty much skipped through everything except the one puzzle you jumped. You just jumped over it again.

At a faster pace you were already near the Ruins. Seeing the door in sight.

You ran to it. But you tripped at the unseen huge snow covered branch. 

Slightly miffed for this you kicked at the tree. But the running again. 

You were happy to notice the door stayed open. But unfortunately the door was frozen solid and because of the storm it had so much snow against it.

Feeling better and healed, mostly. You gathered your magic to make a heated ball. 

You still weren't no professional but you learned how to copy others. 

Holding the flaming ball you clutched it at the snow mount. Some of it melted leaving a hole tunnel in the snow.

Repeating the process you were in the cold for a while. Melting most of the snow you tried the door again.

Holding the door sting your tips of finger.

It was like a numb finger getting cut with a knife and lemon. Like you can feel it but at the same time no.

Pushing on with it. You moved the door with all your might. Moving it a few inches.

But it was enough.

Squeezing into the door. You struggled to close it. Seeing snow surrounding the area you couldn't really do much about it seeing it was high. Unless you chucked more fire balls but you were exhausted from everything.

Seeing as you weren't going to stay here you had to go to Dad.

Dragging your feet to the stairs going closer you found a new found stubbornness to go faster to heal him.

At the door you slowly opened it.

He was sleeping...

Knowing you had to give it to him when he was awake you fell asleep on the soft rocking chair in his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You should rest and sleep reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost passed out one time in real life. It's not pretty. And I'm still sick which sucks butt. I been listening to music~ You heArd of the song "Cut my Hair?" I saw it in a flipnote with Sonic and Tails and Amy. ;w; My favorite sonic character is Tails what's yours?


	19. Laughter Is The Best Medicine But Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad we're all alive today. All week, every week it gets worst but I will continue to do this. The news said it was the end of the world and y'know how you suddenly realized you did nothing with your life yeah... Sorry go ahead and read basically he good then I think I going to put 3 chapters in 1 to finally go to the true story so longer I think S:/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do love chocolate... :3

Resting on the rocking chair near his bed.

Your whole body felt stiff and sore.

But what you woke up too was the noise of a object falling.

Jumping from the seat you have a hiss at your body. But in front of your face was the object.

The bottle with a single crack. It was sturdy not to be broken easily but with that it was already weakened.

The one crack grew and with it a little hole.

With that it was dripping the healing liquid.

"Oh no!"

Holding up the item. You ran to the kitchen. With a chair already near the sink climbing on it you reached for a cup in the cabinets.

Placing the medicine inside it was secure.

"*Sigh* it was only a little..."

Your stomach growling you didn't know what time it was. You didn't care.

About to discard the bottle you noticed the instructions in the back.

Reading it, it said...

5-7 children about 10ml

8-... Teen or Adult 15-20ml

Take to much of the liquid and you can have...

Magic Malfuctions

May cause Sleep or drowsiness

Fever or cold

Inducing headaches and migraines

Slower recovery time and more problems.

Seeing this you saw the little cup with it.

Not knowing what a milli-liter was yet the cup was very helpful.

Measuring the amount all you had to do was give it to him.

Walking to the room once more being careful not to drop the small cup. You found him staring into the wall. Muttering to himself.

So low you could only caught a few words.

"I'm so sorry my child... my fault...horrible...

If I tried.... harder I could've... As... ri..."

Touching his shoulder gently. He turned with wet fur near his eyes.

"My child...?"

Smiling faintly you responded.

"D-Dad can you sit up it's for your medicine.."

He nodded trying to get up but failing. 

Placing the cup at the desk.

Having the idea to get more pillows to elevate him you grab some from your room.

Holding a bunch of pillows you lifted his head gently to place him on it.

Boy was he heavy...

With a better position to give him it.

"Here drink please..."

Him barely hearing so took it.

As he drunk the liquid it started to glow green like healing magic. 

Almost immediately he felt back to his slumber.

"I hope this works..."

Shaking your head.

"No it has too..."

You heard laughter.

You regretted shaking your head because it hurt again.

Getting up anyway Dad hasn't been able to care for the garden.

It looks like it's your job.

Going outside you saw l his tools and the area of your buried...

Looking away you saw how all the flowers were bigger than you once saw them.

Being the 13 year old you are this was a challenge if you weren't a tall furry strong boss monster.

But you'll try.

Finding the weeds that you know since helping Dad before.

You grabbed them with all your strength. 

But what was at the end of it...

"EAT YOUR VEGGIES!"

A monster fight has begun.

Preparing to ACT and SPARE. The monster attacks first. 

The vegetables hit your SOUL.

Hp30/15

Being low on magic, being tired, and hungry affected your Hp. The attack hit was 4 points.

Unable to heal for now due to all your energy being depleted. You Acted...

*Check

*Talk

*Pet

*Growl

You weren't sure why growl was there but you started with check...

Atk 6 Def 5

Wants you to eat Healthy not yet approved by Food Agencies.

"EAT UP TO BE HEALTHY!"

You weren't sure if The green attacks were healing magic or not and it looked so good...

During this attack you went for the green corn.

Not really thinking you bit into it.

It tasted like corn but with the feeling of breeze with magic.

It healed 5 of your hp.

Hp30/20 

The vegatoid gave a evil looking smirk but that was the only face he could make.

In your next turn you tried to SPARE but you couldn't yet.

Picking your next ACT you chose to talk to the monster.

"PLANTS CAN'T TALK DUMMY!"

Confused as to why the monster said that when he clearly could he attacked while you ate and healed again.

Hp30/25

This time letting the Vegatoid since SPARING didn't work still. It bristled at your touch. Rolling back it spinned as if to shake away the thought you touched it.

"EAT YOUR GREENS!"

Eating his attack once more you were almost full but you got hit. Fortunately it took less damage due to eating and healing.

-3 Atk

Hp30/27

Exhausting the last of your options you picked growl.

Touching the button soon came a snarl.

It showed your sharper than human teeth and wrinkled your nose.

It was menacing.

The Vegatoid shivered as if fear struck him.

"I-IF YOUR HUNGRY EAT SOME VEGGIES!"

This attack instead of one green per turn released many of them.

Eating the magic you were fully healed.

Hp30/+40

Why did it go higher?

Only able to see your Hp you could never look at all your other Stats.

Seeing its your turn again. The SPARE button was there to use but since there was no use of a fight anymore. You checked it...

"VEGATOID 6Atk 0Def

Happy it made someone eat healthy and seems as if he saw a TRUE MONSTER.

What did that mean?

Giving MERCY the monster fled. Seeing as there weren't anymore leaves shaped like the monster. Feeling better you got to work much better and harder than before.

Later~

Covered in dirt and coated with the faint scent of perfume and Golden Flowers. You went inside to clean yourself.

Seeing as you had some clothes in your room you retrieved them.

Looking in the closet of clothes the other ones were put somewhere safe so Dad could save them. It was all yours knitted and made from him.

Seeing as you had no other gloves but the torn ones you kept them.

You did have another scarf but you'll always wear this one. After all it was a gift. Gifts are always to be cherished.

Sighing you got a-

(your favorite color sweater because I have lots of ideas for clothes and all but I want to try to make it more like reader.)

-striped sweater and some (bottom clothing )

With some socks.

Holding all these items. You went for a shower not before checking on Dad again.

He was resting...

When your out of the shower you promise yourself you would wake him to drink more medicine.

Placing your items on the sink.

Your unclothed yourself.

Seeing your reflection in the mirror you only felt sad from the fading scars on your body.

Looking once more marked the strange pattern on your stomach.

Tracing it with your finger you never learned if it was a birthmark or something else...

But honestly you think it looks neat. :D

Turning on the water it was warm and slowly heating up the room.

It fogged the mirrors and for a second you thought you saw something. 

Was it the child?

That's ridiculous you can only see the demon sometimes in your mind it can't be them.

Slowly getting in its hot waters. You sat in the tub. Scrubbing the dirt and scent of you.

When you were done you simply stared at the rippling water for a bit. Keeping still it soon stopped moving.

Feeling tired you closed your eyes.

The child was there again.

It only smiled in joy for bloodlust and the thoughts of violence.

Truly a demonic child.

Staring onto the child it's eyes were closed as usual. But now the child opened them.

Gaping black holes with black blood dripping and running from them. It soon came to grin as you.

Tilting it's head it giggled.

The child coming closer tried to reach out for you. 

You tell yourself your not scared of the child.

But the things it could make you do.

Trying to summon magic in your mind it had done nothing. Not even a spark.

The child for a while stopping its laugh spoke a chorus and echo of voices.

"AS lOnG As YoUR In MY REaLM.

**I'M IN CONTROL...** "

Giving more laughter you soon found out you fell asleep in the tub. Willing yourself to wake. 

In the very split of a hair the child was going to touch you.

"I'lL SeE YOu AGaIn..."

You woke up splashing the water it made a wet mess.

Rubbing your forehead. You got out to dry off and drain the water.

With that done you placed the towel on the ground to soak up the water there.

Getting dressed and the towel of of water you placed it in the sink.

Dressed once more you combed your hair.

Side by side it smoothed out yo how it usually is.

The fogged up mirror showing again you looked one more time.

It's you...

Smiling a little you left to get medicine.

Not knowing though there in the very room was the deadly smile reflecting on the mirror.

Holding the cup again you woke up Dad.

"Wake up for your medicine..."

Him squinting and grunting woke up to your voice.

"Can you sit up?"

He smiled sitting up slightly.

This was a major improvement compared to yesterday or was it earlier today?

Trashing the thought you have him the small cup.

He took it in his large fluffy claws.

The cup in his hand made it look even smaller than it already was. Like a small seed in a large hand.

Taking the medicine himself once again it showed the green glow and once more Dad slept.

Resting again this repeated and occasionally you'll heat the soup again for him.

Going on for a little less than a week.  Surely this day.

 

(I'm super tired and sleepily in real life so this for now sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had some but I don't...;w;
> 
> I would imagine instead of the normal acts everyone has their own version. Like Frisk was strange so they had those options so the acts depend on how or what you would or usually do. But that's just my thing....


	20. Sleeping Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay hes cured, tears, secrets, feels and fluffy comfort stuff get some dang pie and then pass out on the table as Asgore notices some things. Maybe busted? O-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a special day October 2nd is my sister's birthday.  
> I felt I always always a Bad sister because I was never there for her nor have I care when I was younger. I regret it so much and now she's in a happier place.   
> What my sister had was Rikerdickerson syndrome. Horrible and scary disease. I believe it's a birth way to obtain it. I feel like I'm sad but not at the same time.   
> It's a sad beginning to a wonderful month since my favorite holiday is Halloween.  
> So expect the usual once a week update to be even slower or just sometimes sorry...

In about a week of recovering...

In the kitchen you were making soup again. You ran out of food in the kitchen. You weren't too sure if you could go to the store in the Old Ruins so you had gone to the Vegatoids for vegetables.

Thankfully they were happy to Give vegetables to you and you had many to last a while.

Repeating the process many times you cut the carrots sliced the cucumber and dropped them to the delicious aroma of the altered water.

Stirring the concoction you almost felt like a witch like in that one story you read.

Was it Hansel and Gretel?

(Haha the kids story cause the older one is gruesome o-O...)

Waiting for the soup to be done once more you find the book you were looking for.

Thinking of the witch made you want to read it again...

(BTW OWN VERSION OF IT I GUESS)

Once Upon a time there was a poor family of 4. A mother, a father, a daughter and a son.

The boy and girl were always hungry looking at anything they could eat. Whether it be a stinky, almost rotten spinach or stale tasteless bread. 

Until one day the two lovers couldn't care for their children anymore. 

Sad with regret they made the decision to take the children to a foster home.

What the two parents didn't know was that little Gretel heard their conversation.

Gretel telling the news to Hansel the two twins decided to run off into the forest.

They heard orphanage were horrid places, the people uncaring and hateful towards children. 

They knew it wasn't there parents fault they had to leave the twins but that still didn't fade the sting in their hearts.

In the forest for a while now, they ran and ran and ran. They didn't stop when the forest started to grow dark, long and twisted. They didn't stop at the whispers of no return in the wind. They didn't stop for the howls and noises speaking of the red woman...

Until Gretel finally collapsing from exhaustion fell to her knees breathing in deep pants and gusts of air.

Hansel slightly farther ahead didn't notice that his sister has fallen. He went ahead further running until he saw a house.

A house made of sweets, the good smelling chocolate and sour, salty, stone. As soon as he saw he knew he must have a bite.

But unknowingly the boy was being watched by a woman in red.

Little Gretel alone and suddenly seeing her surrounding scared she called out for her brother but nobody came...

Regaining her breath she walked ahead.

Observing her surroundings the trees oozed black slime bubbling and popping giving rancid stench. She covered her nose to cover the scent.

After a while she saw a house ahead.

It was a sad little thing. The roof made of hay and twigs the ground of chipped and broken of cobble stones and brick. Even a window was busted revealing glass in the floor.

Was her brother there?

Braving her way to look into the house she saw her brother with a woman.

The woman in red was wearing a big black hat. A long red coat tattered and ripped through age and a dirty old ragged dress. She barely had good shoes.

What she noticed was the woman was holding a wand.

And her brother didn't seem to notice she was missing or the place he was in. 

He was happy to see this home!

She watched as the woman handed him worms and bugs. 

He gladly ate them.

What is wrong with her brother, is he hungry enough to eat such nasty things?

She knew she had to get him out of there. So she waited...

The woman in red looking rather beautiful with a almost new look to the boy greeted him happily offering him food and shelter he accepted to distracted and entranced by the whole place.

He didn't know he was under a spell.

The woman leading him inside planned to feed him until he grew plump and fat for her to eat.

She hadn't had a good meal in such a long time. She would make this meal last.

Feeding the boy she left to get more bugs and worms.

The little girl seeing the witch leaving hopped through the window. 

To soften her landing was a hard chair which sting her bottom but it hidden her noise.

Going to her brother he would even pay attention to her. She was convinced now he was under a spell.

The only way to undo a spell was to banish the caster.

The girl knowing what to do left her brother and followed the witch to outside.

The witch getting more worms and bugs had placed her wand by the ground aside from her.

The girl knew if she had it she can pull it off.

The girl sneaking behind her stealthily almost had the wand. 

Her stomach growled.

That alerted the witch. 

The witch surprised at her new guest was stunned in shock for only a second before going to reach her wand.

But the girl was faster.

Swiping the wand she aimed it at the witch. 

And luckily it worked for little Gretel.

The witch being hit with the wand had turned to a frog.

The witch was doomed to eat bugs and flies forever as the nasty fat frog she is.

The creature hopping away. 

Gretel ran to her brother.

Hansel awakened from his spell wiped his tounge on his dirty arm.

The boy disgusted with his actions he apologized to the girl for not noticing she was behind.

The girl accepting it was okay they hugged deciding what they should do now.

Suddenly the wand aimed a random attack at the rotten bowl of fruit.

The nasty food had transformed into new tasty oranges and bananas. The children in joy ate the food.

They knew what to do.

The two running through the forest again they-

You heard something in Dad's room.

Walking to the room you saw the once dead bed monster now standing before you looking great as if he were never ill.

Not knowing how to act. You watched him until he noticed you.

"My child?"

The flood of tears broke out.

You cried you eyes clenched shut and your face reddening. With your ripped gloves on your hand you rubbed them against your eyes even knowing it'll make it look worst.

A bit after your wail. Dad lifted you and hugged you against him.

"I'm so sorry my child I did not think I will be so sick, I couldn't even care for you. Perhaps I am unfit to care for you-"

Still with all the descriptions but with also a angry face.

"Don't ever say that! Your the best dad in the world! In fact I think I'm the unfit one to be your child. I.. I..-"

"Shhh Do not speak of untrue things. What have I said of lying?"

"That it's unhonest and its a Bad habit."

"Your right that is why you need to stop. My child you are a wonderful daughter. I love you as of my own. Do you believe I can disown you for not care?"

"N-No but-"

"No buts I will not tolerate lies."

"O-okay..."

Responding with a sniff of your nose.

Dad wiping his own few drops of tears. Smiled sadly but it was full of happiness at the same time.

"How would you like a pie my child?"

You never nodded so fast in your life.

After all you been eating soup for a week your bound to tire of it.

*Small time skip~~~

Dad done with the sweet dish. He had to go to the market for ingredients. He found some gold missing but didn't mention anything. 

So because of this you were sweating bullets. Hiding all evidence of you going to Snowdin and harm from damage you taken.

Dad slicing the pie and serving it on a plate. You practicality inhaled the dish.

"Child! Where are your manners?"

"Sorry it's just..."

"I let it slide just this once but please eat properly you can choke and harm yourself."

He has no idea...

Eating the pie. You felt comforted and safe.

Most than you have been in a while.

You haven't sleep well and were very tired.

Finishing the pie. You slept with your head on the table. 

Asgore didn't have the heart to wake you and tell you to place your dish in the sink.

Holding your and his plates he placed them in the sink to wash for later.

He lifted your limp body and tucked you into bed in your bed.

With dried tear tracks and slightly wet gloves. He saw they were ripped. What happened? He saw the hold was missing and there were small thin pale scars in your legs it was difficult to see unless you were looking.

It looked at if you went a long journey...

Worrying about what happened he looked again at your content face. Petting your head you gave a small smile. 

He smiled back as well leaving the room.

Going to wash the dirty cutlery and plates he noticed the book on the table. It was on its last page.

-The two running in the forest again they ran all the way home to their parents. 

The parents cried with joy at the return of their once lost children but as soon as the joy came it left with dread as they were to place them in foster homes.

But the children wielding the wand showed them the wonders of its magic.

It can renew bad foods and makes sweets with any kind of item.

The parents happy of the discovering because now they can feed their children there wasn't a need anymore for them to leave.

The children finally in their well used beds. Munched on a cookie before bed. Once again happy, full and loved by their parents.

The end :3

Asgore reading the last page. Almost forgot about this book. It was so long ago the last time he read was book was when he met that one human child. Her name was Destiny...

He sighed sadly focusing on putting the book away back to where it belongs. 

Sliding his hand along the books he then left to wash the dishes.

He hopes that Name can tell him someday on their own why did the house smell like old blood and why was there a bottle labelled with a brand of a rabbit saying from Snowdin?

He too was lucky for the first time the child didn't leave him. 

Once again years pass in peace.

Being about 17-18. You were a responsible young woman. You only have about a couple more years in strips until they took them off because you'll be an adult.

Lots of changed.

Sans was sentry. He mentioned his brother was one too and they work together for the most part. 

He complain he's even lazier than before and watches over him.

Papyrus sounds different. He sounds more mature somehow. And he always has new material.

Metta hasn't changed at all. Just changing hairstyles sometimes to liven it up a bit. She finally one day did bring his snails they were adorable and very slimy you loved it.

Asgore hasn't changed much either but you sometimes cries that I'm growing to fast and that I need to stop growing.

You respond with mostly playful jabs like it has to happen sometime.

He only looks distraught.

Being about 6 or 7 years in the future now you had many birthdays. And the once a small tree grew to a great one. Full of bigger and better looking luscious apples.

Sleeping In a bigger bed than the one you had as a child. Because you were just bigger than it. You said it was find to keep sleeping in it but Asgore insisted that you sleep in a bigger one since your still growing.

Staying in the Ruins is so boring bit it's peaceful and your with the people you love. You wouldn't leave unless you had too.

Sleeping and rising from bed who knew that was the day a human fell...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 Decide if you want them bad or good at first or How they react to reader :3 your choice or 2 I just do my thing and see how it plays out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you comment I can respond. Any questions I will answer unless I guess it's spoiler stuff. I can say how they look now or then. Or I don't know anything. I said I was winging this but I do still try to come up with ideas. And plans for the future.
> 
> Also does anyone want a Halloween chapter? It'll probably be after Asgore's recovery you can pick the characters in it but if it's Alphys or something then it'll be like a future chapter in the past chapters. Like get it? So one day in the future I will just show this chapter again or a part 2 of it.
> 
> I don't think I can do the writober or inktober because I can't even put pictures... :/ I wish I could and writober cause it's a Bad month for me so sorry no. 
> 
> Stay safe and may good fortune come to you with good luck. Be happy...


	21. The Fallen Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have time for a story today none really answered... But that's okay I'm going to do my thing I guess.
> 
> Hey do you peeps want to hear the story of the children? It'll be my own version. But I won't post here it'll be in another work of mine.  
> Please comment because that makes it more likely to post :3   
> They give me motivation.

It was a normal day for the most part.

You woke up, combed your hair, brushed your sharp teeth, dressed normally and went to cook in the kitchen for breakfast with Dad was grateful for.

Making the pancakes and about to grab some apples for it. There was none there.

"Shoot must've used them all already."

You think your addicted to apples.

You didn't think it was really a problem...

Making normal pancakes with maple syrup. Dad prepared the table to eat on it.

"Hello Goat Dad~"

"Good Morning my child the food looks wonderful. No apples today?"

You almost didn't notice but he gave a sigh of relief. 

"Yes no apples today but I'll get more after I'm done eating."

"Okay my child do be careful, I feel today something may happen..."

"Come on Dad you worry to much! I'm older now and I promise I'll be okay like every other day in the Ruins."

He ruffled your head.

"I know but it is a feeling call it a father's instinct."

"Fine and don't ruffle my Hair please I just combed it."

You pouted and he laughed.

"I wish you wouldn't grow so quickly I know monsters never grew quickly..."

"Sorry Dad but I have to grow up someday."

Little you knew how much you have to grow.

Finishing breakfast he washed the plates since you prepared the food. 

You grabbed hold of the satchel and went throughout the Ruins.

At the area you always seem to meet. You see Metta in the pile of leaves.

"Hello Metta."

"Hello darling, are you getting more apples?"

"Yes but they're just so good! Would you like to join me?"

"No thank you I seen you eat enough of the fruit but darling I feel something is going to happen today. Please be careful darling."

"Geez Metta you too? I already been told this by Dad."

"I'm sorry darling but call it a ghost 6th sense."

He then disappeared...

"Maybe I shouldn't be out today but despite the warnings I'm sure it's fine. Anyway even if you were in a confrontation between monsters you always came out okay..."

Leaving the area you found the newest addition to the Ruins it was a little monster mouse but he could only squeak. He has a table but the cheese couldn't be eaten. 

How unfortunate.

You HOPED one day the mouse will eat his cheese.

Plus he was a nice monster didn't even battle you he just wanted some spider donuts you had.

The mouse squeaked as you passed by. And still not knowing the mouse speech you just waved. 

Because what if you squeaked and said something inappropriate?

(To me the worst reader would say is your mom is ugly.)

Passing by in elegant long strides. Quickly and efficient not to trip.

You passed the puzzles simply using your magic to disarm them and reactivate them when passing.

Because puzzles were in case of a Bad human. To slow them down as a line of defense.

Not that Dad told you but you did read all his books. Having knowledge of the underground was important.

And knowledge is power.

Reaching your destination you heard with your sharp ears rustling in the leaves...

(????? PoV)

I was so tired.

I was a demon.

They were scared of your eyes.

My parents didn't love me because they hated me too.

They hated me.

They said they were the eyes of a demon.

If I defended myself they'll be more scared and threaten to hurt and kill me.

So I accepted it...

I AM A DEMON, I WILL HURT THEM. 

SHOW THEM WHAT THEY DONE TO ME.

I had long Sandy light brown hair. It was long...

I needed to cut it.

I held a chipped hand held mirror and cut my hair with the big scissors I found.

Snip. Snip. Snip...

The hair surrounded me in the dark room. 

Looking in the mirror now it was short even for the most part and looked as shaped like hanging spikes.

Just how they wanted me to me...

I held a knife I stole from father. 

It was a switchblade.

I kept retracting it and opening it mesmerized in its movements.

Until I cut my self for being so careless.

The cut on my palm.

With no bandage or something to wipe it on you licked the small bit of blood.

With it clean but now shown on my lips.

"I'm going to hurt them so much."

Throwing the hand held mirror across the room it broke to little pieces showing your way out the house.

Walking to the home of the MONSTERS you were going to attack.

But a unseen person near by screamed the demon is out for blood.

All the humans running out of the home some grabbing the closest thing nearby.

Rocks, and others already having weapons running out side. A bat, a crowbar one, brass knuckles."

Looks like you weren't the only one sick of the other.

All at once they ran after you. Screaming and chanting.

"KILL THE DEMON! IT'LL KILL US ALL! IT SHOULDNT LIVE! KILL IT KILL IT! WORTHLESS MONSTER!"

The chants grew louder and I soon heard distortion between their voices.

They were the true DEMON.

Running away from the scene you climbed Mount Ebott.

Running many times you were good at climbing as well.

I had to run when they got to murderous.

I'm just so tired...

No one loves me...

My mother... my father... the humans...

I just wished someone loved me...

Seeing a hole you didn't even think. 

I jumped with no hesitation ready to finally end my life...

That didn't happen.

Falling in the hole far far down.

Lying backwards in the air. I felt my Hair sway and move along the rushing wind.

It was almost peaceful...

But after a while you felt on to a tree.

It hurt to land on wood...

Hitting almost every branch and stick you hit your face multiple times and hit every where else too.

It was a big tree but how being under the mountain.

Why did you feel like there shouldn't be a tree here?

Finally at the last branch still falling you landed on the grass surrounding it.

In pain you lied against the tree.

Lying your head back you finally passed out when a large apple hit you on the head.

Later you were woken by a voice of someone.

Finding a blurred hand reaching out to you, you slapped it away.

The hand goes back shocked.

Rubbing your eyes before you was a human.

You despised humans for what they did to you.

But they looked different...

With white hair, red eyes, a long red scarf, a sweater, shorts, and boots.

She also had a bandage on the middle of her nose. She looked like she was a teen or an adult.

Never the less they looked like a human so the little red eyes girl moved passed her shoving the woman out of the way. 

Not caring to know yet why were they under the mountain and where they were going.

(Back to you :D)

The child lied against the tree resting you thought.

You never seen another fallen human before...

Reaching out you were going to touch the child.

You wouldn't hurt them and you long learned control you were curious.

About to touch the child by an inch. A flash of red came off of their face. 

So quick a hand slapped yours away.

You were shocked.

Staring at the now awake child they seemed to be studying you.

With a disgusted look on their face when they were done with their examination.

They quickly left the room.

Not talkative are they...

Seeing as they were violent you would have to watch them until you reached home to Dad.

He knew what to do with humans.

Following after them you both entered the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's an Oc or a too occ or ooc? Character? I have no idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D.  
> Nervously awaits comment and view of people... '-'
> 
> Hey are these getting longer? I don't have a word count on my phone...


	22. Chara...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go with them in the Ruins. You don't think you like them very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been trying to write more this week instead of less. Is it showing? Hope you like it :3

You followed after the child...

And that's when a monster that looked familiar showed up.

"Hoi! Em NaMe iS TEm! TeMmIe tHE TEm!"

Looking at the child it looked as if it were familiar too.

"DoN KnO HoW UnDerGrOUnd WOrkS? DoN WoRRiE TeM ShOw HOOMAN HoW ThaNGs WoRk RouND HeRE!"

Their SOUL leaving their body was red.

So bright it looked as if we're beating if you stared.

The once silent child was grunting under their breath not trusting the dog cat monster at all.

They finally spoke.

" _GeT AwAY FRoM Me MK_!"

The dog cat stopped it's attack.

It's sinister grin that was forming during its monologue was put to a stop.

A now scared looking monster looked with fear locked on the child.

"F-Frisk?..."

Suddenly your head pounded. 

You heard this name before  **HAVEN'T YOU?**

Collapsing to your knees.

The child next to you yelled.

" _I'M NOT FRISK! I'M CHARA! CHARA! CHARA!"_

Quieter now. They whispered out.

" _I'M M-mE..."_

You're head was hurting bad you couldn't thing or see for a bit. Everything around you was loud.  **TOO LOUD...**

The child... No Chara was going to take another step towards the monster. The monster scooted back in fear with somehow hope in its face.

A hope or will to not die.

Suddenly a familiar fireball you see in the fireplace everyday. Hit the monster.

As soon as you looked up at the monster it was gone.

Your vision cleared and most of your headache too but it still pounded some.

"My Child are you alright?!"

He looked to you first for any injuries. 

When he found none he sighed relieved.

"Please heed my warnings when I ask! You have this old goat a run!" 

He scolded.

Looking as if you were a kicked puppy you looked to the ground.

Rarely he scolded you.

But then a small light bell-like laugh interrupted him.

"A-A child?"

Seeing as the menacing goat monster saw them. They stepped away in fear.

" _D-Don't touch me..."_

"I won't but please let me heal you for injuries."

Trying to find any problems with the child they moved away again.

"It is okay... Let me introduce myself..."

He brought his hand near his mouth before grunting.

As if practiced many times he recited his speech.

(I forget speech and game so I kinds make own... sorry)

"Hello Child it is I, Asgore, the Caretaker and Guardian of the Ruins. I care for all who live here and those of the Fallen. You are in the Underground from what you can see."

He took a breath.

"There are many puzzles and traps through the catacombs, I will show you..."

Slowly walking away to avoid this. 

Dad suddenly patted your head. You jumped.

"This is my child Name. They will guide you through the Ruins while I prepare something at home. I shall leave you to it since you know the Ruins as well as I do."

Chara looked confused seeing you were the child of Asgore. Trying to find similarities between the two. But when he mentioned you'll be guiding them they looked a bit mad.

Is it because they know your human? 

Or because you look like a monster?

Never noticing before you and Dad had a few things in common.

Red eyes, white hair, you sort of tall and he a huge dude. Both kind and can have the same magic... 

Okay that's where the similarities ended but Chara didn't know you have magic yet.

Is it safe to do so in front of them?

With all these thoughts in your head. Dad left the two of you.

You didn't notice but he handed Chara something.

Tucking it in their pockets.

Chara spoke.

" _I don't know who you are. But your a human. You kind did nothing but Hate to me. Since your just another pathetic human. I don't need your help."_

They tried to move passed you but you held them by the back of their sweater.

_"_ _LET ME GO!"_

"No because you been nothing but mean to me. I don't appreciate it and I don't think anyone else will either."

They swing at you trying to pull your hair.

" _LET GO IDIOT_!"

"No you let go!"

Fighting like children you began to seriously fight each other. 

A pure girl fight with the scratching and hair pulling. Even biting from Chara. So you but their arm in retaliation.

"S-Should I leave?.."

Metta was watching the scene.

Pushing them off you. You saw a some blood on their arm.

They were holding it away from you as they sniffed loudly.

"Sorry Metta um they fallen and they were mean so we fought and..."

"U-um... I'll see you later darlings... You should heal them."

He then quickly disappeared.

Looking at the child glaring at you with redden cheeks and wet red eyes.

"Look I'm sorry come here so I can heal you-"

" _Don't you dare touch me!"_  

With the same hand outstretched towards them it was slapped away again.

They ran out of the room with a few drops of red following them.

Looking down. You stood up again. Holding your hand you turned.

Dropping it you turned back to look at the tree. 

You heard a whisper.

" **Stay Determined..."**

Looking at the direction of where the child went you ran towards them.

The least you could do is keep them safe from other and even if they hurt you, you'll let them if that means they're okay. You knew Dad would want them to be okay.

You didn't have to search far because they were stuck at the first puzzle.

" _Dammit!"_

(Chara' Pov no dialogue because I know I'll get something wrong but just thoughts on the whole thing.)

Seeing the 'Temmie' before them. Her head throbbed with memories. 

They saved everyone once, they killed some in another, they destroyed all last.

They remembered the timelines of which they LOADED and SAVED. They knew when they SPARED and gave MERCY. Even when they chose FIGHT and NO MERCY.

Frisk had controlled them to do so. Manipulating their thoughts turning it to actions.

The surface fresh in their mind. It was so much to process does Papyrus remember.

Of course he does this happens every time I do a RESET.

But she was a new factor.

They were jealous they were Their dad and no one else's they were just a dumb human.

Not mentioning they were one as well but they stuck to the idea they were a Demon and not scum.

The way they saw Asgore pat Their head they were angry. And when they spaced off when Asgore handed them the phone.

How typical of an idiot.

When they grabbed them. They were angry so angry. 

They pulled their hair.

And soon into a brawl when they bit her, she bit them. 

Hearing the ghost they didn't pay attention.

Trying to hide their snot and angry sad drops from their bright eyes.

They heard something about healing them but they didn't want to be touched by them.

Slapping their hand away despite the pain they ran to the first puzzle.

For a while they sat trying to not move their arm much. Moving their sleeve.

It showed sharp teeth marks.

They were surprised it didn't go deeper.

We're they human with their appearance?

They were an anomaly just like them.

Asgore always did the puzzle for them. They never bother to pay attention.

For a while the girl haven't followed them. 

Trying every button and pattern they kept trying DETERMINED.

Frustrated they saw how they were coming to them again.

But instead of a annoyed face it was a face of resolution.

(Back to you :D)

Seeing the child in view you immediately held them down straddling them.

" _What the hell are you doing?!"_

Having the advantage of strength you easily went for the or arm and healed them.

Slowly their wounded arm mended back together.

It felt nice and warm to Chara. Like cool frosted snow with Carmel apples.

Still trying to look mad. 

As soon as she was done she got off.

" _I didn't need your help you fatty!"_

"I don't care. I'm going to take care of you until we see Dad again."

" _He's not your real dad why do you call him that!"_

With a shadowed face.

"Your right but my father wasn't my TRUE Dad. Asgore is not my real one but he's my TRUE Dad."

Giving a small and sad smile. You walked ahead of them.

"Follow me as I lead you through the Ruins."

With thoughts of your REAL Father how was he much as been a bad person.

With a bit of empathy they knew how horrible a father can be as well.

(Flash back. Warning Bad things but you should know this if you seen the last chapters already. More in future!)

They gone 3 days without food again for breaking a glass cup.

Father tied the child of in their room again.

There was no escape except for the window high up.

They had escaped from there by stacking the hold chair up.

They had to break the glass with their stolen knife.

 Smashing the weapon into to it, it shattered easily.

Crawling through the window the glass cut her but she had to pull through or she'll never leave. 

Father with bare feet tries to step around the glass but as soon as he stepped in the room his feet bleed.

Halfway through someone had kicked her ribs.

"GET BACK INSIDE YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!"

The kicks kept coming. 

It was her mother.

Her father was yelling at her calling out things a child should never hear.

Trying to crawl through the glass faster now some of it shredded her sweater. Also leaving cuts in her skin.

She knew she was bruised and hurt all over.

Moving faster now she went to get her revenge.

She would've have-

(End of flashback :D)

"Chara come on if you go ahead there's monster candy!"

Even if they were a human they healed her injuries...

Wait a second...

She has Magic!?

(Sorry end cause I'm so tired...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know other writers say subscribe or kudo. So if you want please kudo or subscribe. And just a comment please :D your comment might be a big help for what happens next or it'll be used in a different way. 
> 
> Since I been writing lately I think I'll write the children but not in order. ;3 you can figure it out. Or guess not that it matters... I think...


	23. Through the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling throughout the Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long hiatus just personal stuff with the month and all. I SWEAR! I didn't abandoned this but I still need some time to get back to it again it's coming again but it'll be slow.

The Ruins

* * *

 

Finishing the first puzzle we go to the western footprints is the Eastern footprints room.

Chara going ahead had a worried look for some reason.

Them going blindly ahead didn't notice they were doing it wrong. Before the real spikes can pop out again you bended root to your will holding them by the back of their short once more.

"L-Let me go!"

With their signature angry look.

"You could've got hurt or worst died."

Their once worried face turned to one of dread. 

Letting go with your power they landed safely to the dirt ground the other side.

You simply walked the correct way of the spikes.

Again Chara's face shows one of surprise.

I wonder why?

Chara kept trying to go ahead and do the puzzles themselves and thanks to the labeled levers they did just that.

"Haha you really are slow!"

"Am I slow or am I just waiting for the child that you are."

"Damn Idiot!"

Seeing the dummy again you remembered all the times with magic practice and physical training.

It wasn't until later you realized there was a really angry ghost and they could feel what you blow out.

They were mostly angry that you didn't ask permission first so now you always do.

You still hasn't stopped apologising but you'll try to talk to them. 

They allow you to hit them as long as it isn't magic.

Along with saying sorry you thank them as well. So now you practice magic near the porch.

Chara only looked at the dummy before walking away.

The dummy was angry it was ignored but seeing you their anger simmered with a forced out hello. They were getting better being kind. Apologizing once more for you and Chara and you said you had to watch them.

"Stay out of trouble!"

"We will later Mad!"

Leaving he probably fell back to sleep.

There the long empty room.

"Chara!"

"What?!"

"Come here!"

Rolling their eyes but they did follow.

"What."

"I challenge you to a race since you say I'm slow."

"I'll beat you I have experience... running."

That didn't sound like a good thing but you didn't pry.

"Well so have I so in 3"

Together in unison.

Y/N-"0...1..."

Chara-"0...3!!!"

"That's cheating! How unfair!"

"Life is unfair but we have to live in it!"

Huffing out your anger.  You waited till they were half way.

"I'm going to win haha loser!"

Not 5 seconds later you were right behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Before just turning their head they spotted a familiar soulless being. But looking ahead now.

There you were even daring to lie against the pillar brushing your hand against you sweater.

"I didn't cheat you did!" They yelled out.

"But how Chara?" You smiled.

They didn't have an answer and just yelled their frustrations.

(Somewhere in the Ruins)

Asgore hoped they were doing well. He already had the ingredients for Butterscotch cinnamon pie but they still had to prepare it with tea. Far away they could hear a scream. His worried face hardened I'm sure they're okay...

Metta never seen Y/N so angry or violent before and honestly it scared him a bit. But they were his friend. Maybe the child was that bad? All Metta knew is that he can't see her today again but possibly tommorow.

Mad Dummy slept giving curses now and then.

Chara soon found they could find any stars they were so scared. In blind chase they went ahead to find one but not paying attention they almost died. 

They forgot again you had magic. 

You can't be human right?

They were so scared to die. Is this the last one? Is this the final time? 

They didn't know to be relieved or distraught. 

They had to depend on her now.

They knew Temmie followed them but never thought they'll see the dog cat creature so soon watching them.

How can Y/N move at unbelievable speeds?! 

They thought for it to be one of 2 things. Magic because they weren't normal and they were truly an enigma or because they were older and older people ran faster and it just seemed fast because they were still not grown yet.

They leaned towards the 1st one because they didn't like the idea of being called short and being called a child. Even in their own mind.

They may be a child but they in their mind grew beyond their years.

There should be a star ahead right?

(Back to you :D)

Leading the way you waved to the frog in the front of the candy room. 

They only croaked but you can guess what they meant by being friendly in return.

Waiting for Chara by the entrance. 

"I don't need to be babysat by an idiot like you..."

"Chara..."

"What?" 

They grunted out walking to the candy.

"It doesn't matter because I'm doing it anyway."

As they reached for the candy. You heard the curse under their breath.

"Take one!"

"I take as much as I want!"

They greedily taking a handful of the sweets the bowl would have fell if it weren't for you saving the bowl.

You pointed your finger the way as you glared at them.

They stomped and looked to the floor at anger.

Taking the requested 'Take one' you left the scene.

Catching up to them they looked even more scared and worried.

They only calmed a bit eating the chocolate candy.

( skipping parts because I don't remember all of the Ruins...)

Going by Metta's area you felt bad for him to see you such a way. 

Chara noticed Metta disappearance but didn't bother because they were freaking out there wasn't one by the mouse.

And the weirdest part the stupid magic wielding human thing was trying or was squeaking back to the mouse.

What a weirdo they were just mice.

Finding the spider bake sale Chara found bits of gold on the floor summing up to 10g just enough for a spider cider jug.

Taking it just in case they were loaded with heal and items.

But they may not need to need it. Ever since with them they haven't got into one fight.

Yet will he change too?

Buying a spider donut for yourself you chopped into the sweet treat. 

You learned a long time ago the spiders only lived about a couple weeks until they died when the spiders die they mixed their dust with the sugar. It was a great honor and it was highly respected of.

Thanking them even as they thanked you. You never wasted a donut and always tried to learn their names before they passed.

Chara thought you were so stupid thanking them and spoke to the spiders. They just chugged the juice.

Leaving you glared at Chara but didn't say anything.

They were confused but they glared back as a counter.

Seeing the frogs they all croaked as you smiled and waved.

Chara looked only ahead.

Seeing the rooms where you dropped to the lever. You were going to the right one when Chara jumped to another one.

"Chara!"

You hopped after them.

But they already landed and what they had was a red faded ribbon.

Your eyes reflected a light blue color your head pounded...

Chara confused but uncaring climbed the way again.

The headache going away you followed after.

How did Chara know where to find that?

Them waiting by the spikes you opened it.

There they already knew to find the big buttons. Going after them again.

How.. am I just noticing this or it's just they're good at puzzles?

Instead of home they turned right to the toy knife again your head pounded.

There was a girl.

An almost transparent image of a girl with two pooch pony tail buns and a light blue dress. 

She was scared but carefully looked to the edge of the cliff with no railing she fell and fell. But that was all you saw.

You can guess what happened next.

Shoving Chara back you were on 4s to the ground you held back your hair in the sudden sweat and tears.

Chara just didn't understand and you didn't either. Wiping your tears you stood and held Chara by the hand they didn't act too rebellious.

There was Dad a noise just erupted from Chara as the same time he spoke into a toaster?

Well it looked like one.

Quickly tucking the shape to his pocket he greeted you both and patted your heads. He didn't notice your tear tracks thankfully. 

Carefully coming inside with all the flowers covering the floor. You both along with Asgore.

A-" This is your new home my child please get settled as I - oh dear is that burning?"

Leaving the two of you.

Did he say stay? 

Chara looking around didn't even care you watched.

They rummaged through the rooms and they were surprised the renovations room was open.

Looking through first they saw a bed some drawing supplies, books everywhere, and a closet of some clothes. Finding nothing interesting they didn't care to search the rest of the room.

They avoided the mirror.

They would've gone to Asgore's room but they were with them.

Deciding to sleep and trying to play dumb they asked where do they sleep.

They looked so confused. But they answered.

"In the first room take the bed and rest Dad will have a surprise soon."

Y/N carefully smiled as being hesitant with it but if they're going to live together they had to get along.

Chara even tired glared they took off their dirty shoes and turned away from them trying to sleep.

You sighing left the room to rest too.

If Chara hadn't ignored the mirror they wokid have noticed them with a neutral bleeding face. And if they hadn't ignored Asgore's journal they would have found new things.

And they hadn't ignored the rest of the room. They would've saw some of the horrid drawings and a small notebook of her memory but they didn't

They slept away thinking of how angry they been all day and they hadn't once called Asgore.

(Later cause I'm tired...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also do you think there should be alternate timelines? AU People? Should it be a tragic end or a happy one? Please choose because this depends on the story dramatically! Or write what you think or well uh text or type.


	24. A Cozy Humble Little Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ruin's End? Maybe but KEEP in mind It usually changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I KEEP NOT POSTING FINALS AND CRUD AND SO MUCH UGHHHH! I KNOW THESE ARE EXCUSES BUT I CANT FIND TIME TO DO THESE! ILL KEEP TRYING BUT ITLL BE SUPER SLOW LIKE 1 A MONTH OR SOMETHING.... ILL JUST LEAVE NOW...

>Lying in bed in the time of awakening you felt light feathery touched litter your skin. </p>

<p>In a state of mind not truly awake yet, can feel and hear. You only heard one thing.</p>

<p>"Wake Up."</p>

<p>Wide eyes, sitting up quickly awake YOU looked around swiftly in any trace of a creature in sight.</p>

<p>There was none.</p>

<p>"Was... There anyone here to begin with?"</p>

<p>Doubting yourself with a tired mind you decided to leave your room for now.</p>

<p>Dressing your bed with blankets and finding proper attire, really a look alike clothing. </p>

<p>You walked outside your room into the hallway.</p>

<p>Meeting  father you see another face with brought memories of the past day coming to mind.</p>

<p>Your head pounds...</p>

<p>(CHARA'S MORNING)</p>

<p>The soft sheets rubbed your cheeks. The nice fabric of the pillow hugging your head. You felt as if you can sleep here forever.</p>

<p>Maybe you can...</p>

<p> But with the scent of pie flooding your senses you stammered to the slice by your feet.</p>

<p>Wanting to eat it but knowing it'a better to save it...</p>

<p>(I Do have lots of healing items... Just a bite.)</p>

<p>Taking a piece of the pie you immediately wanted more. So taking more until at half you finally stopped yourself.</p>

<p>Well it just heals half now. I should go to GoatDad.</p>

<p>Tugging your dirty boots on and fixing your sweater with no other clothing. Even here so many times since there are a few new things perhaps you should check things out?</p>

<p>Looking around the room there were slight new additions.</p>

<p>The past horrid drawings of some you think flower with a face? An Apple goat monster? And a circle with muscle legs kicking a weird pillow?</p>

<p>To say the least they were confusing childhood drawings but doesn't that describe a adolescent?</p>

<p>Finding a bit of new clothes you thought you could change but they were to small for you as if it were for a skeleton.</p>

<p>....</p>

<p>Shut up brain.</p>

<p>Finally seeing books with titles...</p>

<p>  
<strong>1,001 Facts about Plants</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>Cooking Recipes For Homemade Goodness</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>Cure For Most Illnesses</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>Diary...</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>War of Time</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>Light and Dark</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>Poetry</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>Coping with Emotions</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>Book of Glamour</strong>  
</p>

<p>  
<strong>How to Treat a Lover</strong>  
</p>

<p>Reading such titles fills you with...</p>

<p>Well not DETERMINATION.</p>

<p>But finding one title interesting you looked to diary.</p>

<p>Opening the cover showed they're name. But already soon finding a few pages this far it's fulled with incomprehensible writing.</p>

<p>You couldn't tell if it was horrible writing OR another language all together but somehow peering in to the written book you made out a few words.</p>

<p>I... dream......child.......eyes never.... dark...The man .... Father...</p>

<p>Closing the book leaving it back to its former place you left the room for Goatdad fi</p>

<p> </p>

Back to you :D

Seeing Chara and Dad you breathed out a tired hello to the huge goat monster.

"Good morning dear child I have prepared breakfast would you join us?"

Just looking to the child they glared at you.

Sighing you sat on the table banging your head.

"I'll take it for your answer and please don't hurt yourself."

Rising your head to look again as Dad places the plate of pancakes and juice of the murdered Apple's. Chara was to busy stuffing they're cheeks with food to pay mind to you.

Forking a piece of the flat cake in your mouth immediately the experience of the monster shows in his food.

You never tire of it.

Finishing the food first Chara placed they're dish at the clogged sink, they spoke out loud.

Guess you'll have to clean it again.

They stomped into the room without so much as a goodbye to either of you.

"Dad?"

"Yes Child?"

"Why do they... Why are they..."

"I can feel it."

"What?"

"They have a dark past, full of sadness and anger... child even if they are violent towards you. They arewear simply lashing out. Do not blame them and instead treat them with kindness."

"...."

Looking to they're new room you feel guilt and regret.

"Okay I will be kind..."

Asgore acknowledging you with a nod.   
"Take care of them I'll be hunting for snails."

"Aaaaaah" you groan out.  
"AGAIN?"

"I been craving them for a while and I thought you'll eat anything!"  
He says with a evil smile.

"Not anymore eating it every 3 days or so!"

He only gives his gruff laugh but before leaving.

"My child..."

"Yes?"

"I feel this time hasn't passed yet be wary of anything. See you soon my child."  


He left with that note.

With not much else to do you went to Chara's room.

They were looking at the toys until you came grumpy turning again to play with their toys. Sorry it's short MY phone's acting up... I'll be back on Sunday it's a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU WANT THEM TO STAY UNDERGROUND OR LEAVE IN THE FUTURE? I MEAN JUST PUT SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS I GUESS AND I CAN POSSIBLY MAKE SOMETHING OF IT. SAD OR HAPPY STORY ENDING? I DONT KNOW.


	25. A Cozy Humble Little Home Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will practice the 1st person perspective and I think you make peace... probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone though it is a bit late unless your part Mexican like me.

Sensing me upon their room they turned away.

Sitting beside them but not touching, you bring your knees to your chin and sigh.

After a moment of the quiet turning of the toy.  
"What do you want?" Chara hissed out.

"I want to make peace with you, to appeal to you, or at least amend for my mistakes."

"Asgore obviously put you up to this right?"

"Honestly that was part of it."

They grunted under they're speech.

"But looking back I realize how foolish of an idiot I been, even if you may not believe me I truly apologize. I know I messed up but please allow me to return something... Perhaps a favor or a compromise?"

They turned facing me in a wicked smile.

"What will this favor or compromise compose of?"

"For my favor it could be anything. I have never made one before so realize I intend to keep it no matter how regretful I may be. And as for the compromise... I see your fear."

Chara flinched they thought you didn't notice.

"I promise to keep you safe, being in the Ruins my whole life I have been in fights and could defend myself but I can fight and defend you as well..."

Cupping a hand in the air, a little ways from your shoulder and Chara.

A red fireball like Asgore's rise crackling and growling.

With another hand I cupped a different stroke of a flame.

Bursting blue with strange symbols in it's wake, with traces of white as if consumed by the blue.

Constantly shaping as if it where a moving painting.

Chara stared in awe even giving a wow but you didn't hear focusing on your flames.

Closing your cupped hands the flames disappeared with leaving flickers of ash.

Chara seeing as the display was done they turned once more to hide their face.

"I need to think about this so leave me for now until I decide."

Respecting they're decision for now. You left the room.

Chara appreciated you respect them as a person, not a kid, so then they turned back hearing the door close.

Giving thought to the pros and cons of each one. A favor only lasted once but it could be anything they say. But can she trust her? Or a compromise but didn't she realize they come with a barter? What will she do in return... decisions, decisions, decisions... 

(For a later episode... TO be CONTINUED.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I truly appreciate someone will read when I'm super slow to update and I feel it isn't even well made.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara accepts your deal but what do you want in return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN A WHILE CAUSE HONESTLY I WAS STUCK AND COULDN'T DO THIS FOR A WHILE BUT IM BACK AND WRITTING MORE.
> 
> This was very late... My internet I have it again but it's spotty at best... This is hella short but I need to post it or it'll delete so I'm going to be on a super long hitaus I could try to update here and there but it maybe short or just be not worth it sorry just stuff.

Chara thought and thought.

Unless she decided although extremely reluctant and hesitant.

A favor could be a great deal of a thing.

But those could be broken.

Just like fallen promises.

But they feared.

Angered.

Depressed..

Nervous...

What did she want when she has nothing?

Chara wished she knew.

She couldn't NOT tell her!

Isn't that unfair?!

But in this case she won't break her words.

She will act in actions Chara could return somehow.

Somehow....

N-No she had to know what did she want?

What if it's all a trick?

Chara had to know.

So she went to find out her answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this fandom page on kitsune powers this sums up of character except flight that would instead be more like a inuyasha jump or no that's it.  
> Here's the link I hope it works and the Application of kistune by the way.
> 
> http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Kitsune_Physiology

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm I hope it was good! *Run away


End file.
